


travel the universes with me (let's find out who we're meant to be)

by sobsicles



Series: SOBS SH Bingo [8]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Basically AU Simon and Jace go to parallel universes, Canon, Canon Setting, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Genderswap, Huddling For Warmth, Humor, M/M, Mutiple AUs - Freeform, Pining, Porn with(out?) Plot, Square: The World Inverted AU, Traveling through different universes, Trope Celebration Event, Tropes, also i use tropes within tropes and no even i cant spot them all, anyway im extra and had to ties all these tropes into one cohesive story dont judge me, but also AU, i also had to make this a bingo square at the same time because im an overachiever, like...really cold, slight angst, small warning for descriptions of people getting really cold, they have quite the shock, this world inverted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sobsicles/pseuds/sobsicles
Summary: When Jace and Simon touch a mirror that Magnus Bane instructed them not to, they're yanked from their world and scattered through many others. Along the way, they find familiar faces, different times, and new feelings.The journey to get home is unknown, and they're not even sure they will, but what they learn along the way threatens to change them forever.
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland, background Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood - Relationship
Series: SOBS SH Bingo [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609996
Comments: 54
Kudos: 198
Collections: Trope Celebration Event, Very Best Jimon





	1. This World Inverted: Home for Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyoooo, I'm back at it again. Lemme give ya a little rundown. So, this Shadowhunter Server I'm in sometimes runs these events, and sometimes I do them. As soon as I saw that they were doing a trope event, I knew I was going to have a ball with this one. 
> 
> I thought to myself, "hey, I wanna do a couple of tropes," and instead of writing multiple different stories for each trope, I had to do too much and shove 'em all into one story. It was a bit of a challenge, but I came up with an idea and ran with it. 
> 
> To spice things up and make it even more of a challenge, I decided I wanted to use this fic to get Bingo on my Shadowhunter Bingo Card! So, I changed my idea a little and made it work, killing two birds with one stone, so to speak. 
> 
> AND, kudos to me, I did not make this longer than 23k, so honestly, I deserve a reward or something. 
> 
> Without further ado (and more rambling than necessary)...enjoy ;)

Jace watches Alec duck down to survey his reflection in the glass on a painting in the hall, smoothing down his hair and smirking at himself. Snorting, Jace turns to share a look with Simon, both of them rolling their eyes in unison. 

"Alec, don't you think you're going a little over the top?" Jace asks warily. 

"No," Alec replies, straightening up and eyeing Jace plainly. "I think it's  _ just  _ enough." 

"Dude," Jace mutters, "you're wearing a  _ cashmere  _ sweater. It's a  _ v-neck."  _

Simon snorts. "And those are your best pants. Alec, come on, they're leather." 

Alec heaves a sigh and tilts up his chin, waving a hand flippantly. "Both of you could do with more...well,  _ everything,  _ honestly. Simon, you can't just get by with graphic t-shirts, and Jace, you can't make it on Henley's alone. Neither of you have any fashion sense, and it's no surprise that both of you were dumped by your girlfriends." 

Jace shares another look with Simon, both of their lips pressing together to hold back their arguments they want to give. Alec, of course, has always been the most savage out of the group--speaking bluntly with little to no care about anyone's feelings--but, in this case, he's way off the mark. 

Clary had dumped Jace about two weeks before Izzy dumped Simon, and both had made the call for the same exact reason. It boiled down to the fact that both relationships have had the same problem for a while now. Jace and Simon spent more time together than they did with their then-girlfriends, and this is a fight they've dealt with throughout the entire relationship. At times, things would get better--Simon gave Izzy a key to his apartment, Jace started designating only a few hours to spend with Simon a day--but it never really stuck. Jace would miss Simon, or vise versa, and then it would snowball from there until they were back the way they were. 

That's not to say that Clary and Izzy were being harsh or wrong. It wasn't like they were demanding _ all  _ their attention all the time; they just wanted  _ at least  _ some of it, but Simon and Jace struggled to provide. After that weird occurrence where Clary and Jace had woken up with spots in their memory and everyone had commented on how sweet they'd been, which was actually a little surprising, Clary had pretty much had enough. She sat Jace down, had a clear, calm conversation that boiled down to: 

"You enjoy Simon's company more than mine," she had said bluntly, not particularly hurt by this. 

Jace had  _ immediately  _ replied, "What, no? Babe, it's not like that, I swear. I love you, but he's my best friend. He's my bro, you know this." 

To which Clary simply arched her eyebrow and said, "Jace, honey, you know I love you, but there are so many things you need to examine about yourself that it's not even funny. Just the fact that you said "I love you,  _ but"  _ says more than you can know." 

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Jace had told her, and that, at least, had been the truth. 

"I know," Clary had murmured, her smile soft and genuine, forgiving. She had learned forward to kiss his cheek, before continuing, "I get it, Jace, I love him, too. I'm glad you and I tried, and I'm glad I might see you truly in love one day." 

Jace hadn't known what to reply to that, nor had he any idea what the fuck she was talking about. But...one thing she  _ didn't _ have to clarify was that they were breaking up. He'd helped pack up all her things the following day, hugged her before she left, and then played Halo with Simon jabbering through his headset for the rest of the evening. He and Clary have been just fine ever since, even better in some ways. 

Simon and Izzy's break-up had been...a little different. They were pretty far in all the steps that most people ticked off in a relationship. They'd been dating for longer than Clary and Jace had; Izzy had officially moved in with Simon, whereas Clary had only stayed over at Jace's every now and again, so what she'd accumulated was very little. 

Simon had told Jace all about how Izzy had dumped him. Jace, himself, had been surprised by it. 

Izzy had packed up all her things while Simon had stayed over at Jace's for three days straight, and when he got home, she simply asked him two questions, which was: 

"What's my favorite lyric?" 

Simon, a musician, hadn't known the answer. 

Izzy had then asked, "What's Jace's favorite lyric?" 

"That's a trick question," Simon had replied right off the bat. "He likes that Danish Viking Song, the one called  _ Ivar's Revenge  _ by  _ Danheim.  _ There are no lyrics to that song. Everyone knows that." 

"No, Simon,  _ you  _ know that. No one else cares that much," Izzy had told him. She'd then kissed his forehead, smiled, and said, "I have a lot of things going on in my life, I know you know that. Between my studies, boxing classes, and the volunteer work...I'm just all over the place all the time. I barely have time for you, which isn't  _ fair  _ to you." 

"No, it's okay!" Simon had blurted out quickly, not realizing this was a mistake. "I don't mind, I swear." 

Izzy had picked up her box, laughed softly, and started crying. Simon had said her tears weren't happy, nor were they sad, just sort of...emotional, or a mixture of the two. She'd whispered, "I know, Simon, but you really should. I'm happy, though, that you don't. You deserve someone you'd miss when they were gone, and honestly...he deserves you." 

That hadn't gone over well. Simon had cried then, and Izzy had held firm in her decision, and it was all very sad. He'd packed up all her things in her van, took her to move back in with Alec, and then went right to Jace's to cry into his shirt. 

Of course, it had taken them a while to get back on sure-footing. A little awkward at first, as they're both awkward people, but once they found their rhythm, it was like they were best friends. They interacted more outside of a relationship then they did inside of it, and Izzy had told Jace, once, that the fact that Simon never  _ ever  _ tried to get back with her was very telling. 

Alec, after being caught up on this, had simply examined his nails and said, "I knew none of you would last." 

It's been months now, however. Everyone is fine, and it has reached the point that it's okay to joke about it, and Alec never quite misses the chance. 

Even still, it's  _ Alec  _ with the relationship drama these days. He's got his eyes on Magnus Bane, a magician who had entered their lives through Clary--though, she doesn't exactly recall  _ how  _ and is too polite to ask, plus he fits right in, so no one questions it. They've been doing this cat-and-mouse game for a little while, except it's more like Alec is head over heels and happy to be, while Magnus is entranced and very terrified by it. Admittedly, it's pretty cute. 

Once Alec is satisfied with his reflection (again), he steps up to knock on the door, a confident set to his shoulders. A few moments later, the door opens wide to reveal Izzy beaming out at them. 

"It's about time the rest of you showed up," Izzy says, smiling so hard that her cheeks push up the glasses resting on her face. "Come on, we just finished the popcorn. Clary is putting the movie on now." 

As they file in, Izzy makes sure to reach up and kiss all their cheeks as they pass, including Simon, who smiles at her warmly. Jace feels a strange warmth in his chest from that, though he has no idea why. Maybe he's hoping they'll get back together? 

No, that makes the warm feeling go away. 

Well, Jace isn't in the business of examining his feelings unless he  _ has  _ to, so he brushes it off and wanders to where Clary is fighting with the TV. Alec pretty much renders everyone else obsolete and gives Magnus his undivided attention. Magnus is instantly flustered by this, but there's an interest in his gaze. 

"You look like you're struggling," Jace muses as he steps up beside Clary. 

"Don't even start." Clary doesn't even look away from where she's glaring at the remote, and she waves a hand at him distractedly. "I  _ will  _ get this to work, so help me god." 

Jace knows a dismissal when he sees one, so he chuckles and heads away. Izzy has inserted herself into Magnus' and Alec's conversation--the only one who can probably get away with it without Alec burning them alive with his glare. Jace immediately searches out the person his eyes are always looking for, finding his best friend admiring some of the art pieces Magnus has apparently inherited. They're very old, according to Magnus, and he's weirdly secretive about them--not wanting them to go near the strange objects, not wanting to answer questions about how he has things from over five hundred years ago just  _ hanging around in his apartment.  _

But hey, Magnus is a strange guy sometimes, Jace figures. He's rather mild-mannered for a magician, but there are times when he seems so much wiser than all of them put together. He's nice, though, and he can always make them laugh. Plus, despite his reservations, he genuinely does have a thing for Alec, which _ everyone  _ can see--including Alec--and they just...fit, somehow. 

"You know Magnus will kill you for being over here messing with this stuff," Jace mutters as he steps up beside Simon. 

Snorting, Simon glances over at him and rolls his eyes. "Yeah, like I'm worried about  _ Magnus.  _ He's the most harmless person I know." 

"Well, if you upset him, Alec would probably shrivel you to pieces with his savagery," Jace deadpans, and his heart seems to swell in his chest when Simon snickers and bumps their shoulders together. 

"That he would," Simon agrees, shooting Jace a crooked grin. "But really, I'm just looking at this weird mirror. Here, look." 

Jace glances over his shoulder to check that Magnus and Alec aren't about to descend on them for being nosy fucks who don't appreciate boundaries, but in the end, Simon's tempting beats out his wariness. He steps a little closer, leaning forward to look at the mirror that Simon is gesturing to. 

It's a hand-mirror with a golden-engraved handle, and it's covered in dust. What's interesting about it, though, is how the mirror is cracked with only two pieces directly beside each other remaining. The pieces meet in the middle, the glass thin and splintered, while it flares out wider the further apart the pieces are. It's like two hands on a clock being perfectly horizontal but skinny in the middle and wide towards the ends. 

What's even  _ more  _ interesting about the mirror is the reflection. Jace waves his hand over the right side, and his reflection should appear there, but instead it flips and waves on the left piece. He blinks and leans in further, staring into the left side, lips parting when the small sliver of his face reflects on the right side. 

"Woah," Jace breathes out. 

Simon hums. "Weird, right?" 

"So, if you poke the left side, and I poke the right side, will our reflections poke each other?" Jace muses, pulling back to raise his eyebrows at Simon. 

"I mean…" Simon grins and shrugs. "There's only one way to find out, right?" 

Jace chuckles and scoots a little to the right, watching in rapt attention as he moves his finger to the mirror. Their reflections swap and move closer as they reach out to touch, and it  _ is  _ weird, but it's also infinitely cool. There's a coldness wafting off the glass that he can feel as he moves closer, but he figures it's just the  _ glass.  _ He carries on, and in unison, his and Simon's fingers hit the glass at the same time, and they both grin. 

Their theory is correct. 

It's not until Jace tries to pull his finger back that he realizes something is wrong. The cold coming from the glass seems to spread through him, and he gasps at the same time that Simon does, both of them attempting to move away--only...they can't. There's a sound like shattering glass, and Jace can faintly hear Magnus yelling, then everything goes dark. 

Just before the darkness swallows him whole, Jace finds himself thinking that he should have listened to Magnus and not touched his things. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! If you did, don't hesitate to drop off some kudos and leave a comment; I honestly adore them!
> 
> Ta!
> 
> -SOBS


	2. Genderswap

When Simon wakes up, his head feels like it's full of cotton. He peels his eyes open with a groan and blinks blearily as he pushes up on his elbows, working to sit up. He shakes his head like he's clearing the cobwebs and something soft brushes his cheek as he stares down at the blurred image of his hands. They seem smaller than usual, but he just can't see all that well. 

Where are his glasses? 

What just  _ happened?  _

Simon huffs and pats around for his glasses, squeezing his eyes shut against the throb in his temple.  _ Fuck,  _ his head hurts like hell. Thankfully, his hands bump into what feels like glasses and he fumbles to slip them on his face, hoping that will help with his headache. 

Just then, a high-pitched shriek breaks through. It's loud, coming from his left, and has his eyes snapping open in shock. He whips his head around, gaze landing on what might be the most beautiful girl in the world beside him, screaming in horror. 

At first, Simon doesn't know who she is at all, but after staring at her for a moment, memories that aren't his own flood into his mind. 

_ Jacy,  _ his mind tells him,  _ your friend. You know her. You've known her for years. She's your friend, who you had that  _ thing  _ with over the summer--you remember, you two made out at Magnolia's pool party, then never talked about it afterwards. You think about it a lot.  _

And yes, he remembers that, remembers it in  _ sharp  _ clarity. Except, the thing is, he hasn't ever made out with some girl with long blonde hair, gorgeous mismatched eyes, and full lips that are a kissable pale pink. He'd know if he did, and he definitely didn't. 

But those eyes… 

Simon knows those eyes. He  _ knows  _ them, even bulging in shock and full of terror as they stare down at their own breasts. It's impossible, but Simon looks at her and can see  _ Jace,  _ his Jace, except...well, a woman. The idea is weirdly easier to grasp since Jace is currently cupping his breasts like they do not  _ at all  _ belong on his chest. 

Hesitantly, Simon ventures, "Jace?" 

It's not until he speaks that Simon takes a moment to consider that he may also have a different body than his own. The voice that leaves his mouth is definitely a female's, and he whips his head down to check and see if he has breasts, too. He does. 

It's Simon's turn to scream. 

"Simon?" Jace whispers. "Is that  _ you?"  _

Simon reaches up to make sure his own breasts are very much real--they are--and he whips his head over to Jace. "Yes, it's  _ me!  _ Who else would I be?" 

"I… Simone?" Jace asks awkwardly. "My mind somehow thinks you're both." 

"Yeah, well, my brain is pretty sure you're Jace  _ and  _ Jacy, so I can relate." Simon drops his hands from his chest and takes a deep breath, avoiding Jace's gaze as he glances around. "Where the hell are we?" 

They appear to be in some kind of room, just splayed out on a futon together, having been apparently lying side-by-side. It's a rather nondescript area, reminiscent of a guest-room with no distinguishing features to mark as someone's own. 

"I have no idea," Jace admits. 

Simon is about to ask the next obvious question,  _ what the fuck happened,  _ when the door suddenly bursts open and someone comes barreling in. 

It's another woman, this one very tall with a collared red flannel button-up and washed-out jeans that are loose and tucked into black boots that have more buckles than necessary. Her hair is short and shaved on one side, the haphazard waves falling into her wild, brown eyes. She looks frantic. 

_ Alec,  _ Simon remembers,  _ though her full name is Alexandra, but don't call her that. Jace's adoptive sister, who is willing to fight everyone but her girlfriend. _

And yet, Simon finds himself pondering his  _ own  _ Alec and thinking,  _ Alec?!  _

Mere seconds later, Jace blurts out,  _ "Alec?"  _ He sounds stunned, and his hands still clutch at his breasts. "What the  _ hell?!" _

"Jacy," Alec breathes out in relief, "thank god. I just heard you screaming bloody murder. You okay?" 

"I'm--what?" Jace blinks.  _ "Jacy?!"  _

Alec frowns, the same wrinkled eyebrow that Simon remembers from his own world forming. "Uh...yes? Are you  _ okay?  _ You were screaming. Do you remember what happened? We were all in the living room, hanging out with Magnolia, Clark, and Isaac. We were playing cards when you reached out to grab Simone's wrist, and then you both just...passed out? I don't know, but it was weird." 

"That's…" 

"Can you just give us a minute, please?" Simon blurts out, gulping thickly. 

Alec narrows her eyes and purses her lips. "You two weren't,  _ you know,  _ were you?" 

Jace's eyes go wide. "What?!  _ No!"  _

"Just--Alec, please?" Simon presses, trying to get his mind into working order. 

"Fine." Alec rolls her eyes. "Just come back out when you're better. Magnolia is worried." 

With that, Alec shuts the door behind her with a snap. Her footsteps pad away. It's somehow strange and also not to think of Alec as  _ she  _ and  _ her,  _ but he remembers meeting her, remembers the time they both showed up at the same pride rally without even knowing the other would be there. And Simon  _ knows  _ in his heart of hearts that this Alec is female, that she believes Jace and he are, too.

Even with how confusing all of this is, Simon doesn't want to cause  _ more  _ confusion by thinking of Alec as a guy when--here, where they are--she isn't one. 

"Simon," Jace says carefully, "I don't think we should have touched that mirror." 

Simon gives a weak, delirious laugh. "Yeah, uh, now that you mention it...I don't think we should have either. Do you--I mean, obviously you're just as clueless as I am, but do you think we're in some kind of, I don't know, parallel universe?" 

"What?" Jace glances over at him with his face scrunched up. "Simon, this isn't one of your video games or fantasy books. Stuff like that isn't real!" 

"Oh yeah?" Simon asks harshly, reaching up to roughly squeeze his breasts--which, ow, that hurts a lot more than he expected it to. "Tell that to  _ these."  _

Jace looks down at his own chest, a furrow in his eyebrow. "Yeah, you have a point. But still...that just isn't something that  _ happens."  _

"Well, let's look at the facts. We touched a mirror that's  _ really  _ old, felt really weird, then passed out as men, only to wake up as women. Can you explain that?" Simon lists off, raising his eyebrows. 

"No." Jace exhales shakily. "No, I cannot." 

"What do we do?" 

"How am I supposed to know?! You're the one with all the nerd knowledge." 

Simon blows out a deep breath and tosses up his hands. "Well, by all laws of every fantasy book I've ever read, we will have some kind of quest to go on before we can go back home. That, or there's some kind of witch who can fix us." 

"Quest?  _ Witch? _ No, that's--this is bullshit. Are we sure that this isn't, like, a prank or something? Are we  _ absolutely  _ positive that we're not being drugged, or dressed up in  _ really  _ good drag?" Jace mutters. 

"Uh, pretty sure. My head is clear as a bell, and I still feel like myself. Plus, I can remember things from this life, from  _ Simone's  _ life." Simon presses his thighs together, noting the change in genitalia. "Definitely not drag. No drag is  _ this  _ realistic. We've been in drag before when we went to that gay club with Alec, and those drag queens got a hold of us. We were pretty, sure, but like...not  _ this  _ pretty, and neither of us spontaneously grew boobs and a vagina." 

Jace huffs and pushes up from the futon, yelping a little when he wobbles. He's wearing heels, and it's immediately obvious that he has no idea how to actually move in them. Frustrated, he just kicks them off and whirls towards Simon with flashing eyes and swishing blond hair. 

"Well, you either find us a quest or call up Gandalf, Simon, because I want to go  _ home."  _

"You have absolutely no  _ idea  _ how pleased I am that you know Gandalf is a wizard." 

"Simon!" Jace snaps. 

"Alright, alright." Simon rolls his eyes and pushes to his feet, pleased to find himself wearing scuffed converse just like normal. "First, we should just go through the motions. Go out, act normal, assess the situation. Then, when we have some alone time, we can start doing some research." 

Jace takes a deep breath. "Alright. Let's do it." 

They both head to the door, Jace barefoot, Simon taking calming breaths. When they step out, they can hear the faint sounds of laughter coming from up the hall, and they both pause. Without a word, Simon holds up his hand; without hesitation, Jace reaches up to smack it, and they both snap in perfect sync. 

It's a sign that they're best friends, that they'll get through this together, and it's comforting. 

Entering the room, they both come to a halt as they assess the room at large, the guests in it, and the new information dumping into them all at once. It happens so fast that it makes Simon's head spin, and he feels the desperate need to sit down. Because, here's the thing, they've somehow landed in a bizarro world where  _ everyone  _ is the opposite sex. 

The first thing that catches his eye is the red hair, and he blinks rapidly as he takes in the short guy laughing brightly at the table, cards in his hand. His eyes are a glinting green, and freckles adorn his face and arms. He's just wearing a simple t-shirt and jeans, and it's only obvious that he's short because Simon can see his feet swinging just above the floor under the table.  _ That's Clary,  _ he thinks, stunned. 

_ Clark,  _ his brain counters,  _ the guy you had a crush on for three years, but he had eyes for Jacy. He's your best friend, and you two grew up together. Now, he's in a weird bro-but-not dance with Isaac.  _

Which brings Simon to the man sitting beside Clary--no,  _ Clark. _ He's undoubtedly the most handsome man that Simon has ever seen, even more attractive than  _ Jace,  _ which is really saying something. His smile is bright and dimpled, snagging the attention like it's the main attraction. His hair is artfully tousled and pulled into a man-bun that emphasizes his sharp jaw-line and draws the eyes to his full lips and perfect nose. His eyes are as dark as his hair, and his broad shoulders rise and fall with his chuckles as he laughs with Clark. Simon knows instantly that this can't be anyone else besides Izzy, who's always been achingly beautiful. 

_ Isaac took your virginity just last year,  _ Simon's brain informs him smugly.  _ You and him had a friends-with-benefits thing, but he knew you were into Clark. You two broke it off when you became too friendly for the sex not to be weird, and now he teases you for having a crush on Jacy, but you always come back at with him for having a thing for Clark, which shuts him up.  _

Beside Isaac is Alec, but beside  _ her  _ is a girl with complicated braids falling to frame a face adorned with dazzling make-up and warm, hazel eyes. Every time she turns her head, her dangling earrings flash through the part in her hair, and when her mouth opens around certain words, her rainbow-colored tongue-ring flashes in the light. Her clothes are tight and flashy, a little revealing, and he sees that she's wearing fishnet tights when she leans back in her chair. Between the perfect make-up, dazzling clothes, and eye-catching jewelry she wears, she looks like a well-paid model. Simon can't place her at all. 

_ Magnolia,  _ his mind provides chidingly.  _ She's great! Usually the center of attention, and she runs her own fashion line--sometimes she asks you, Jacy, and Alec to do photoshoots for her. Most of the time, her sharp wit and silver-tongue seems like it will get her in trouble, but she can always talk her way right back out of it. And, if not, her girlfriend will just glare at whoever is mad at her until they're too afraid to hang around too long.  _

It's then that Simon realizes this is  _ Magnus,  _ and his brain does a record-scratch. He thinks about the Magnus he knows, the mild-mannered magician who wears sweater-vests and owns too many cats. It doesn't really add up in his head, but Magnus being a girl at all comes as enough shock to begin with. 

This is all so  _ weird.  _

Clark suddenly glances over at him and Jace, and his eyes brighten. "Simone, Jacy!" he says, his voice smooth and warm with familiarity. "Hey, you're back. You two feeling better?" 

Magnolia's head snaps over towards them, her lipstick-red mouth parting. "Goodness, you two scared me to death. Don't you know better than to faint at a party? You killed the mood  _ instantly."  _

"Uh, sorry," Simon says awkwardly, sharing a wary look with Jace. "We're fine now, though." 

Jace nods sharply. "Yep." 

"Well, come on, come play cards with us." Isaac reaches out to gather the deck of cards and flashing his knee-weakening smile. "Clark just won Go Fish, so he's obviously a cheater." 

Clark snorts and reaches over to shove at Isaac's shoulder, rolling his eyes. "I didn't  _ cheat,  _ asshole. I'm just very good at what I do." 

“Just shuffle the cards,” Alec says, sharing a look with Magnolia, both of their lips curling up. 

Simon and Jace steal a covert glance at each other, making sure they're on the same page, then move towards the table. They both go to pull their chairs out in unison, and Simon glances at the screen of the phone sitting by Isaac’s elbow, catching sight of his reflection and Jace’s. 

Everything goes dark. 


	3. Arranged Marriage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had way too much fun with this trope! I've always wanted to do it, but I never wanted to make it a really long fic. 
> 
> So, enjoy ;)

Jace is tired of waking up with a raging headache.

The moment his eyes open, he wants to close them again. He feels like someone is playing drums on the inside of his skull, and frankly, he would like a nap. So, he keeps his eyes shut and waits for the throb to dull into an ache that he can handle. It takes longer than last time.

_Last time,_ he thinks frantically, his eyes snapping open in pure shock.

He sits up so fast that he gets a short case of vertigo, feeling off-center. But that's not important. He looks down and sees a lack of breasts, and he feels such a sense of relief that he slowly sinks back down with a soft sigh. He's not a girl; it must have been the weirdest goddamn dream he's ever had in his life--he wonders if Simon will think it's funny when they talk about it at some point later.

It's then that he realizes that he's once again on a bed that he doesn't recognize, and he has a weird feeling about it as he sits up again--slower this time. Glancing around the room, he blinks rapidly in disorientation. This is...not right.

The room he's in looks like it's stripped directly from a movie. He's sitting on a large four-poster bed that's covered in silk sheets, the canopy made of what looks like fur. The room itself is lit up by candles placed declaratively around, either in lanterns or wall-sconces. There's a tub in the corner of the room, practically pristine, and one of the walls is just a bookshelf full of leather-bound books, while an entirely separate wall is adorned with swords and battleaxes.

The wooden door to the room opens with a loud creak, making him jolt as he stares warily at who enters. As soon as he sees who it is, he relaxes in relief. He kicks off the covers and hisses as his feet touch the cold, concrete floor.

“Good morning.”

Jace glances up. “Alec,” he says in relief. “Thank god. Where the hell are we?”

Alec blinks at him in confusion as he moves over to a large wardrobe with a mirror on the front that Jace can see his reflection in. He's definitely male, but he's stunned to see his chest littered with thick, gnarly scars. It makes him inch closer, looking at his own body in surprise.

“My Lord, are you feeling ill?” Alec asks him, opening the wardrobe to rifle through the clothes that are hanging in it.

“My _lord?”_ Jace blurts out.

Alec whirls around with a frown, holding fabric that's black and gold over his arm. “I should hope you're not feeling ill, sire. You're needed at your own wedding promptly. We must hasten through your dressing or you'll be late.”

_“Wedding?!”_ Jace squawks, his eyes wide.

“My Lord,” Alec says again, because apparently he's going to keep doing that, “I understand if you feel objections to such an arrangement, but I must insist that we hurry.”

All at once, Jace realizes that this is either an elaborate prank, or his weird dream has continued to another setting. Alec looks devastatingly serious, and Jace has absolutely no idea what he's supposed to be doing in this situation. He wishes Simon were here.

He knows what Simon would say, though. To go along with it until they can get out of here.

Jace releases a slow breath and nods. “Uh, right. Sorry about that. Let me, uh, get dressed.”

“Certainly, sire,” Alec says, looking relieved. “Go ahead and disrobe and I'll gather your armor.”

“My--I have--” Jace stops, taking another deep breath. He just needs to stay calm, take the cues he's given, and get through this. “Okay, sure. Uh, remind me again why I'm getting...married.”

“Oh, it is to be a wondrous occasion, sire,” Alec tells him, walking across the room to drag a dummy wearing glinting armor pieces on it over to where Jace is slowly, awkwardly getting undressed. “You're joining two citadels by such a union. Finally, you and your consort’s militia will be able to overthrow Morning Star and provide peace for all the citadels. You'll be a hero.” He pauses, smiling slightly. “Again. As will your consort.”

Jace understands maybe half of that, but he gets the gist. So, he's going to marry somebody to join their armies and beat somebody or some place that's keeping them from being chill. _Great._

Also, apparently he's a hero?

“You think I'm a hero?” Jace asks warily.

Alec’s head snaps up, eyes wide. “Of course I do, my Lord. To suggest anything else is a stain upon your name. You've fought countless battles in the name of our people!”

“Well, that explains the scars,” Jace mutters under his breath, slipping out of the scratchy pants and blinking down at the strange underwear that he's wearing. It almost reaches his knees.

Alec comes closer, but jerks back when Jace starts to reach for the clothes, his eyes narrowing. “Sire, I mean no offense, but allow me to do my job, especially on a day such as today.”

Jace slowly lowers his arms, unsure what he's done wrong but knowing better than to argue with Alec, no matter what world he's in. Still, he nearly protests when Alec begins _dressing him._

It is, without a doubt, the single strangest thing that's ever happened to him. No one has dressed him since he was a child, and certainly never _Alec,_ so he feels nothing but mortification. Alec looks painfully serious and focused as he maneuvers Jace into garments that have to be extremely old. There's no zippers, just strings to tie off or clips that snap together in the silence, and Jace's face is so hot that he feels like he's about to burst into flames. Alec's knuckles keep brushing his naked skin as he gets him clothed, right until there's not any sensitive area left to touch.

After, Alec begins putting on the armor, handling it with care. Jace can't help but grunt in surprise from the weight of it, swaying in place as Alec places it on him and tightens it down. Naturally, it fits perfectly.

“God, how much do you get paid?” Jace mumbles, glancing down at himself when Alec steps back. He looks like a knight or something, dressed in gold and black, his armor gleaming. He even has a black cape attached to his armor with golden clasps. “I hope it's a lot.”

Alec shoots him a strange look. “Nothing at all, my Lord. I am your man-servant, and it is an honor to serve you.”

“Right,” Jace says flatly, “of course it is. Jesus, could this world get more bizarre?”

“Sire?” Alec's actually beginning to look a little worried now.

“Uh, nothing to worry about.” Jace clears his throat and takes an uneven step forward. “What can you tell me about my...consort?”

At this, Alec looks a little mischievous. “Not very much, sire, but I have learned from the kitchen maids that Lady Fray personally chose him.”

“Clary,” Jace murmurs.

“Lady Clarissa Fray,” Alec replies calmly, a strange quality to his voice, something like...reverence, as if Clary is something to worship. He glances over his shoulder, then lowers his voice as he speaks directly to Jace. “A union with her citadel is great for this cause, this war, of course, but there's a bit of excitement traveling around the castle. I've caught word that you're to be married to her highest appointed advisor.”

Jace stares at Alec, waiting for the excitement part to be revealed, but that's all that's said. “Right, well, that's...great.” 

“I should say so,” Alec murmurs, then turns around and stares straight ahead. After a long moment, he shoots Jace a look out of the corner of his eye. “My Lord, I mean no offense, but if we linger a bit longer--”

“Yeah, got it.” Jace clears his throat and stands a little taller. “Lead the way, Alec.”

After another long beat, Alec carefully starts walking forward, seeming a little unsure as he does. Jace guesses that most servants do the following, but he doesn't know where the fuck he's going, so Alec will be leading today.

This is the most fucked up dream he's ever had, and Jace stands by that.

They walk through the castle in complete silence, and Jace doesn't even want to ask any more questions. He's too distracted by the castle itself. The place is utterly beautiful and also like something out of a movie, complete with armored statues and tapestries on the concrete walls. They pass a few servants Jace doesn't recognize, all of which bow or curtsy as he moves past.

Then Jace sees someone he _does_ know. He nearly walks straight into a wall at the sight of Izzy, who's on her knees in the hall, scrubbing the floor. Her hair is in a loose braid, tendrils of hair falling from it, and her blue tunic is smudged with dirt.

“Izzy,” he calls out, and she doesn't look up. Frowning, he tries again. “Isabelle.”

Izzy’s head snaps up, her eyes landing on Alec for a brief moment, gaze softening before landing on Jace. She's on her feet in an instant, dropping the brush she was using as she curtsies low.

“My Lord,” she greets softly, “I wish you all the joy and peace on this day.”

Jace swallows thickly, his heart dropping. “Iz--uh, Isabelle, why are you scrubbing the floor?”

“It is my duty, sire,” Izzy replies simply, still keeping her head ducked.

“Not today it isn't,” Jace says, clenching his jaw. His stomach is churning unpleasantly at the thought of his sister on her hands and knees, scrubbing floors. “I...need you with me today. You're to come along with me and Alec, okay?”

Izzy glances up at him with wide eyes for a moment, then quickly ducks her head again. “As you wish, my Lord.”

Jace looks over at Alec, who mostly looks confused, but there's also a relief in his gaze as he watches his sister. “Alec, let's go.”

Without another word, they continue on in silence, Izzy following along dutifully. It breaks Jace's heart, even if he tells himself over and over that this world isn't real, that this is all some kind of dream, that servants here aren't uncommon. Still, the idea of Izzy being so demure and working like this makes his chest tight.

Not too long after, Alec comes to a screeching halt in front of two large double-doors with brass knockers. He pointedly steps behind Jace, right next to Izzy, and turns his gaze to the floor. Jace takes this to mean that he's leading the way from here, which is not ideal but is unavoidable.

Taking a deep breath, he pushes the doors open and steps inside, his heart racing.

As soon as he enters the room, he wants to come to halt, but he forces himself to keep moving, albeit slowly. All eyes turn to him, and Jace stares around at the mass of people on either side of a makeshift aisle, standing in neat lines. The front of the room is open, leading up a few steps to where a row of thrones sit.

_This is some Game of Thrones bullshit,_ Jace thinks wonderingly, trying not to stare.

He nearly trips over his feet when he reaches the front of the room and sees Clary sitting in one of the thrones, a silver crown encrusted with emeralds atop her intricately done hair. She's wearing a crimson dress and has her chin tilted up regally, her shrewd gaze pinned on him.

“Lord Herondale,” she says, her voice carrying through the room, “you're late.”

Jace wracks his brain, scrambling for something to say that will fit. He finally settles on, “I apologize, my...Lady.”

“One would think you're not eager to join our citadels,” Clary says coldly.

“That's a word for it,” Jace mutters, then internally winces when a low hush of murmurs kick up in the room. He clears his throat and straightens up again. “No, my Lady, that def--certainly isn't true. I'm...very eager.”

Clary stares at him a moment longer, then slowly rises to her feet with grace. “You see the importance of this union.” It is not a question, more of an order. Her green eyes glitter like an emerald lake, as entracing as the jewels on her crown, but he can't tell anything about her from her gaze. “I hope you uphold it.”

“I intend to,” Jace tells her calmly.

“Very well,” Clary says simply, turning to the left where a servant with dark skin who wears a maintained yellow dress waits by a door off to the side. Jace can tell she's a servant by the way she won't look anyone directly in the eye but still manages to catch unspoken orders and follow through with them.

The girl disappears through the door, and the room dips into silence. Clary turns back to him, sizing him up, something distant about her in this world. She's so _prestigious_ here, so...royal. He keeps waiting for any flash of the girl he knows, the one who once ate an entire box of frosted flakes after finishing her favorite anime for the third time and crying because it was over, but he can't find her here.

The door opens with a rattle, drawing the eye of everyone in the room, and Jace lets out a slow breath as the servant reappears, this time with Magnus and Simon in two. Neither of them look the way they're supposed to.

Magnus is also a servant; this is only clear because he's following behind Simon and seems dedicated to the way he's holding the long train of Simon's dark blue robe. He looks even more cared for than the other servant in the yellow dress, much more than Izzy and Alec both, though Alec is well put together for the most part. It becomes apparent that Magnus is so clean and wearing nicer clothes than the rest because he's _Clary's_ servant, specifically, which Jace realizes as soon as he lowers Simon's train to the floor and walks over to stand behind Clary's chair calmly.

As for Simon...well. He looks very _odd._ Not in a bad way, just different. He's wearing all blue with an over-the-top cover that has what looks like heavy fur on his shoulders. Overall, he still looks like _Simon,_ except he's dressed like he just stepped out of King Arthur and the Knights of the Roundtable. It's weirdly _good?_

However, what's even better is the moment that Simon meets his gaze, and he realizes that it's _his_ Simon. The one he knows, his best friend, someone who knows this world can't be real. There's a barely veiled look of panic in his gaze as he eyes Jace, only soothed when Jace offers him a very quick nod of reassurance.

“Bring forth the officiator!” Clary calls.

Jace realizes instantly what the hell is happening when Luke parts from the crowd and steps up to the landing, wearing a brown robe that sweeps the floor and holding worn twine in his hands. There's a deadly serious look in his eyes as he stands beside Simon and stares at Jace.

“Step forward, Lord Herondale.” Luke's voice booms into the silence, and Jace hesitates only a moment before coming to stand in front of Simon, his heart racing in his chest. Only then does Luke raise his hands and continue. “Welcome!”

“Welcome,” the guests chorus back.

Jace represses the urge to shudder, feeling almost like he's a part of some cult. He just stares right at Simon with wide eyes, trying to convince himself that he is not about to marry his best friend in some alternate reality. He just _isn't._

“Today, we rejoice in the union between Simon Lewis of Brooklon and Jace Herondale of Alicante!” Luke declares, and welp, it looks like that's _exactly_ what Jace is doing. Unaware of Jace's very minor (but rapidly growing) panic, Luke continues. “Two citadels will join as one to form an unshakable union, one that will provide strength and honor, one that will lead us to liberty! Together, we will put an end to Morning Star and bring upon peace throughout all the land, and it starts _here._ Now.”

The crowd bursts into cheers, people calling out thanks, cries of respect and unity filling the room. Jace's mouth has gone dry, and Simon looks like he's panicking all over again. Neither of them know what to do, so they do nothing.

“On with it, Lucian,” Clary commands, now sitting back in her chair with a bored expression on her face.

Luke lowers his hands and turns his attention to Jace and Simon. “Join hands, Simon of Brooklon and Lord Herondale.”

Jace instinctively knows not to speak, but he can't help the way his hands shake as they raise. Simon's are trembling as well, which is a strange comfort. However, when their hands meet and clasp together, the shaking comes to a stop, and Jace feels like he can breathe a little easier. At least he's not marrying a complete stranger, and it's nice to know that Simon is dealing with the insanity of this world with him.

Luke reaches down with cool fingers and guides their hands until they're cupping each other's fists, making one large fist between them. He takes the twine and drapes it over Simon's wrists, circling it under to wrap around Jace's.

“With this rope, I bind you as one,” Luke tells them, wrapping the twine around the base of their conjoined fist. “You are to be faithful.” He wraps it around once more, going a little higher. “You are to be honest.” The rope winds around again, this time about midway up. “You are to share your life, your obligations, your pain.” Around it goes, climbing. “You are to be loyal to the death, to your people and each other. You are to live for each remaining breath as if it is gifted from the other. You are to fight for each other as if their life is your own.” The rope finally circles around the top, reaching the highest point, and Luke holds it carefully. “You are to live every moment with love in your heart and pride in your soul, for you have the other, and it is a gift.”

Jace lets out an involuntary gasp when Luke ends the speech by tugging on the twine _hard._ It tightens around their hands and fists, cutting into their skin, then it suddenly goes slack as Luke expertly unravels it. When the rope slides away, there are thin marks on their skin.

“It is finished,” Clary announces, standing up from her throne as she looks down at them. She nods. “Solidify it with a kiss, then we will move onto the celebration.”

“What?” Simon blurts out, his head whipping towards Clary, his lips parting.

Clary’s eyes narrow. “Do it. _Now.”_

Simon snaps his mouth closed, swallowing thickly as he looks over at Jace. He looks lost and confused, like he has no idea how he got here, and Jace relates to that so _hard._ Still, they don't really have much of a choice. He has a feeling that this whole union thing basically decides the fate of this entire world, and Clary doesn't look like the type to play around about that, not here.

Jace shakes his head minutely, trying to silently communicate to Simon that he should not freak out about this. They can just quickly kiss, get it over with, then figure out how the fuck to get out of here. Simon seems to get his message because he releases a slow breath and steps forward slightly, holding Jace's gaze.

There's nothing else for it. Jace decides to just bite the bullet and _do it._ With Clary glaring from her throne and Luke standing right beside them while an entire crowd of people watch on with a bated breath, Jace closes the distance and presses his lips to Simon's. It's a quick, dry kiss that lasts for only about three beats, and it's also a warm press of mouths that Jace's heart dedicates itself to fluttering over.

Then, just like that, they break apart and the entire room erupts into cheers. Clary smiles for the first time, and she looks absolutely radiant.

“My Lady,” Jace calls out, keeping a hold on Simon's hand as he drags them closer to Clary. He intuitively knows that Clary's the one in charge here, and if anyone can get them some time alone, it will be her. “I mean no disrespect, Lady Fray, but I wish for a moment alone with...my new husband. It seems wise to...get acquainted.”

Clary's eyebrows rise. “If Simon is agreeable, you should show him the lake. I've heard it's quite beautiful about midday. You may take Magnus, though I advise you bring your own man-servant with you as well.”

“Uh, yes,” Simon says, clearing his throat. “I'm agreeable. Certainly.”

“Very well.” Clary turns her head towards Magnus, who immediately approaches them. “Go with Simon and Lord Herondale. Should they require anything, work to get it for them.”

“Yes, my Lady,” Magnus says smoothly.

Jace glances around the room, finding Alec standing in a corner alone. As soon as his gaze falls upon him, Alec makes his way over.

“Escort us to the lake,” Jace says simply.

There's an awkward pause where everyone looks around at each other in discomfort, and Jace _knows_ that this must seem weird to everyone, having a servant lead them around, but he can't help it. Alec isn't a servant to him, no more than Clary is royalty, plus he has no clue where the lake is. Still, no one protests when Alec starts towards the double-doors.

The lake turns out to be right outside, a little ways past a courtyard. As soon as it comes into sight, Alec slows until he can stand behind Jace, right beside Magnus. Jace looks back at them and catches them eyeing each other in interest, which shouldn't be so damn fitting and amusing as it is. Even in this world, they're meant to be.

“Can you guys give us a moment?” Simon asks them awkwardly. They both immediately dip their heads in open respect and also an affirmative to his question, which makes him squirm slightly in open discomfort. “Thanks.”

Jace rolls his eyes and clamps his hand on Simon's shoulder, bodily dragging him towards the lake, lowering his voice to a low hiss. “Simon, what the fuck is happening?”

“I _still_ have no idea!” Simon retorts sharply, though he's quiet. “I just woke up here to some girl named Maia telling me to strip, then she _dressed me!_ Then Clary was--god, Jace, she's so different here. It's insane.”

“Tell me about it,” Jace mutters. “I think I preferred being a girl more.”

“I just don't understand what's going on,” Simon admits warily. They start walking along the edge of the lake, and Simon wraps his arms around himself the way he does when he's upset. “We touched that mirror, and now it's like--like we're being dropped in all these different worlds.”

“Hey, we'll--we can figure it out,” Jace says softly, reaching out to squeeze Simon's shoulder. “You said we need, like, a quest or a wizard?”

Simon shrugs. “I have no clue anymore. Maybe we did drugs and we're having a collective trip.”

“Well, if that's the case, then we'll come down eventually, right?” Jace murmurs.

“I guess,” Simon whispers, looking over at Jace with sadness creeping into his eyes. “Or maybe this is real and we're trapped like this.”

“Say that's true,” Jace muses, even if he's pretty sure it's not, “then at least we're not alone.”

“There's that,” Simon agrees.

Jace offers him a small smile. “If it makes you feel any better, there's no one else I'd rather be stuck in parallel universes with.”

“Even though we had to kiss?” Simon asks carefully, choosing this moment to look Jace square in the eye, abruptly focused.

“I mean…” Jace trails off, willing himself not to blush, though he has no idea _why_ he's doing that at the moment. “Yeah, Simon, even though we had to kiss. No big deal.”

Simon blows out a deep breath. “Well, it could have been worse.”

Jace snorts. “How?”

“You could have been a bad kisser,” Simon jokes, his lips curling up slightly.

Jace rolls his eyes, biting back a grin as he looks over at the glittering lake, taking in their distorted reflections. “Yeah, well--”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this one!


	4. Huddling For Warmth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never, ever done this trope before, or not as the forefront trope anyway, so I wanted to give it some limelight! 
> 
> Time to get these bois shivering ;)

Simon is  _ nearly  _ used to the feeling of waking up with his head splitting in half, or as accustomed to these things that someone can become. He knows what to do by now, at least. He doesn't open his eyes, doesn't even move, and he waits for the pain to subside--it's taking longer than usual, which is very worrying. 

Eventually, though, it passes. Simon breathes a little easier and starts to sit up when he hears the sound of a groan, one he recognizes all too well. He sits up in a flash, looking to the source of the sound. Jace is sitting up from the floor, rubbing at his temples as he blinks open his eyes. 

“So,” Simon rasps, “here we are again.” 

Jace's head swivels over to him and he huffs as he pushes to his feet. “Looks like. Any idea what world we're in this time?” 

“Of course not.” Simon glances down at the bed he's sprawled in--it actually looks fairly simple with heavy blankets draped over him. He slides out of bed, goosebumps rising on his skin from the chill in the air, and he glances around in slight surprise. “It looks like we're in a log cabin.” 

“We might as well look around,” Jace mumbles, rubbing both arms as he moves towards the front door. “I wonder where we are.” 

It comes to Simon like a tidal wave. His mind suddenly  _ tells  _ him where he is.  _ You're on vacation with your friends. You and Jace decided to get a separate cabin this year, though. You were going to get firewood when you heard about the blizzard.  _

“Oh no,” Simon murmurs. 

Jace looks over at him with a frown. “There was a blizzard. The others, they're not--it's just us. Did we--or,  _ other  _ us--get the firewood?” 

“I don't see any,” Simon tells him, glancing around the room as he starts hopping in place, genuinely cold now. 

“Why didn't we remember things last time? You know, when we...uh...got married?” Jace mumbles, moving towards the door with a hiss as he curls his arms around himself. 

Simon watches him go, shivers starting to dance up and down his spine. “I have no idea. Maybe because we didn't know each other before in that world? Like, we have to have history to remember anything?” He pauses, watching Jace reach for the door handle. “Jace, wait, don't--” 

The door slams open the moment that Jace unlocks it, hitting the wall with a harsh thud. Icy air immediately blows into the cabin, a wall of snow crumbling to land on the ground, part of it getting all over Jace. 

Cursing sharply, Simon bursts into motion, gritting his teeth as he surges forward towards the door. He has to yank on it with all his strength and wade through the snow to force it against the wind. Fortunately, Jace seems to realize what he's doing because he throws himself at the door with all his weight, helping Simon push it back into frame, finally locking it back. 

By the end of it, Simon's teeth are chattering. 

“S-Simon,” Jace stutters, looking over at him with wide eyes, “I d-don't think w-we got the f-f-f--wood. I can't f-feel my t-toes.” 

Simon's entire body is vibrating so badly that he his head jerks when he tries to nod his understanding. This situation has just gone from bad to worse in a matter of seconds, and they have no way to actually get warm. He looks around with darting eyes, taking in the deerhead over the mantle above the useless fireplace; the maroon couch with a tear in one of the cushions; the desk in the corner with a radio on it.

Wait, a radio? 

Jerking away from the door, pushing through the snow that reaches his calves in front of the door, Simon stumbles towards the radio. His hands are shaking violently when he picks it up, and he can vaguely register that his clothes are plastered to him in a freezing grip from the gust of wind and snow that had swept inside. 

With fumbling fingers, Simon manages to get the radio on and hisses out, “H-help.” 

He waits, but there's no reply, and his entire body shudders in place. A moment later, unbearably cold fingers brush his numb ones to peel the radio from his hands, and Simon opens his eyes to see Jace taking over. He's really pale as he asks for help just as Simon did, the word ripping out of him broken and breathy from his trembling. 

After a moment, a voice suddenly crackles over the radio, saying, “Simon? Jace?” 

It's Izzy, and Simon's eyes sink closed briefly in relief. God, he loves her so much. He just regrets that he didn't love her enough. 

“Izzy,” Jace chokes out, “w-we need some h-help.” 

“What's wrong?” Izzy sounds really worried, even if her voice is distorted. “You guys went radio silent for almost the whole day. Did you get the firewood like we told you?” 

Jace and Simon share a look, neither of them knowing what to say. Simon remembers the others telling them to get firewood to make it through the storm, even if it's not his memories but this other-Simon. He also keeps getting a flood of memories with  _ Jace  _ that he's doing his best not to think about. 

Simon swallows and reaches out to take the radio, his jaw tense from how cold he is. “We d-didn't have time. The door b-blew open, and now we're trapped and f-f-freezing.” 

“Oh no,” Izzy breathes out. There's a long moment of silence, and Simon can tell she's thinking or talking to the others. Moments later, she comes back on and she sounds serious. “Okay, we can't get to either of you right now, not until this storm passes. You two need to get warm,  _ now.  _ If you don't, you could get hypothermia or frostbite.” 

“Sounds g-great, Iz,” Jace snaps, leaning closer to the radio with his hands rubbing together. “How the h-hell do w-we d-do that?” 

“If you're wet, take off your clothes,” Izzy orders firmly. “Get all the blankets you can, then get under them together. Stay there until we can get to you, do you understand?” 

Simon and Jace stare at each other blankly for a minute, slowly glancing down at their own clothes. They're practically soaked from head-to-toe, shoes and pants and shirts and all. They'll have to strip down to their underwear and...cuddle? 

“Hey!” Izzy barks, sounding desperate now. “You don't have time to waste, okay? Do it now, and try to stay awake. Are you two listening to me?” 

“Yeah, w-we hear y-you loud and c-clear,” Jace mumbles, nodding once to Simon. 

Izzy breathes a sigh of relief through the radio. “Good. Okay. Don't come out from the warmth of the covers to call on the radio again. We'll come shovel you guys out when we can, and we'll bring some more clothes. Just...stay safe and stay warm.” 

“Right,” Simon croaks. “G-got it.” 

Izzy goes silent, so Simon puts down the radio and stares at Jace for another long moment. They don't say anything, just hold each other's gazes and shiver violently. But, when Simon feels the tips of his fingers go seriously numb, he averts his eyes and moves over to the bed. It takes what feels like way too long to straighten the heavy blankets out and get them ready to shelter their shivering bodies, but Jace comes over to help. 

Then, when it's ready, Simon looks down at the floor and starts getting undressed. He hisses through his teeth at the frigid air that touches his damp skin, a burning cold that has him rushing, suddenly not caring that he's about to be shoved in bed with his best friend. He gets down to his underwear about the same time that Jace does, and they both lift the covers to slide in, letting the covers fall over them entirely and swallow them in darkness. 

Their knees knock, elbows landing in sides, and they both stutter out curses as their bodies tremble. Then Simon's toes brush up against Jace's leg and it's so fucking warm that it nearly stings, even if it's a relief. He can't resist pressing his toes closer, biting back a whine at the respite, completely ignoring the way Jace tries to jerk back with a hiss, only to replicate it only seconds later when Jace returns the favor. 

“F-fuck,” Jace breathes out. 

There's nothing else for it. Simon doesn't hesitate, and neither does Jace. Without much fanfare, they scoot as close together as they possibly can, tangling their trembling limbs and pressing their faces into each other's throats. It's dead quiet outside of their shuddering breaths and clacking teeth, and Simon tries not to think. 

He can't help it, is the thing. Memories that aren't his rise to the surface. Moments with Jace just like this, but not so dire. Their skin pressed together as they move fumbling fingers over each other, making filthy noises between kisses, trailing their lips over pulse points, sighing each other's names in pure bliss and adoration. 

This Simon and Jace were  _ lovers.  _

Of all the things, this is what gets to Simon. He could put up with the world where he was a girl who had a tiny crush on girl-Jace after a nice kiss. He could even deal with the world where they didn't know each other at all, where they got married upon their first meeting, where it forced them--the  _ real  _ them--to kiss. But this? These memories? Simon does not want them. 

He doesn't want to know what Jace sounds like when he's angling for sex, what he sounds like mid-sex, what he sounds like after--all gravelly voice and slow joy. He definitely doesn't need to know how it feels when Jace is sucking his dick, nor does he need the knowledge of what it feels like to hold Jace's, and he sure as fuck shouldn't know how good it feels to fuck his best friend. 

Most of all, he wishes he didn't have the memories of Jace kissing his cheek mid-laugh, holding his hand on a lazy stroll, cuddling in the morning and whispering  _ I love you  _ into his skin. 

He tries to block it out, tries to tell himself it's not real, tries not to watch like it's a movie in his head. He doesn't succeed. 

Eventually, however, their breathing evens out. The shivering of their bodies slows until it's barely there at all. The pinch of their cold limbs softens to a warm brush of skin-on-skin. The space around them fills with their hot breath and shared body heat, cocooning them in warmth. Simon feels so much better than he did before, and he can't help but sag into Jace's arms with a relieved sigh, going a little limp. 

“Hey, Izzy said for us not to go to sleep,” Jace whispers, untucking his face from Simon's throat, nudging Simon slightly. 

Simon grunts. “I'm awake.”

“Oh. Good.” 

“Yeah.” 

There's a long beat of silence, then Jace heaves a sigh. “I'm sorry. This is all my fault. I should have never opened that door.” 

“I should have never messed with that mirror,” Simon mumbles, staring at the dark outline of Jace's shoulder. Tears prick his eyes, and when he speaks next, his voice cracks. “It's  _ my  _ fault, and I dragged you into this, and I--” 

“Stop,” Jace says firmly. “Don't do this to yourself. It's over with, okay? We're here; it's done. We just need to focus on getting home.” 

“If we can,” Simon whispers. “What if--” 

“We've been over this.  _ If  _ this is all there is, then we're lucky we got each other.” 

_ “Lucky?  _ Lucky to live snapshots of lives that aren't our own? Thrown into worlds with people we recognize but will never know? Playing pretend as ourselves when we're  _ nothing  _ like them?” 

“I wouldn't say nothing,” Jace says, and it sounds like he's frowning. “Maybe we're different, sure, but--” 

“Jace, in this world, we're fucking,” Simon tells him flatly, his words harsh and cutting. “In what way is that anything like us?” 

“We care about each other,” Jace offers awkwardly. He pauses, then sighs. “Look, I know it's...weird, but it really could be worse.” 

Simon swallows thickly and doesn't reply for a long time. He wishes it was weird, but it's not. He feels a little nauseous at the thought, but he can't help but be slightly  _ envious  _ of this Jace and Simon. They're so deeply in love that it hurts, and maybe Simon's just getting his wires crossed, but there's a traitorous yearning kickstarting in his chest. 

He can't think like that, he just can't. Jace is his best friend, has always been his best friend. They've been close ever since they met, and Simon can barely remember a time since then that they've ever been mad at each other, or wanted distance from each other, or couldn't talk about something. Losing Jace because of all this  _ stupid  _ bullshit would be… 

Simon wouldn't get over it. 

“Don't jinx it,” Simon murmurs. “I don't want things to get worse than this.” 

Jace's throat bobs, and Simon can feel the slide of the column of his throat against his cheek. He clears his throat and says, “I didn't think you'd be so...upset about it.” 

“About what?” 

“The idea of us...together.” 

“Yeah, well, I am,” Simon replies tightly. 

“Oh,” Jace says softly. 

Simon doesn't say anything else, the sudden silence feeling too heavy to break, and Jace makes no efforts to try talking again. Instead, they lay in each other's arms, and Simon tries to convince himself that it only feels as good as it does because he has memories that tell him it should. 

Time passes and the strange discomfort eventually does, too. It reaches a point where they're nearly sweating from the heat around them, but after the cold encounter from before, they embrace it. In fact, they've gotten closer increments until Simon can't tell where he begins and Jace ends. 

It's at this point that Simon realizes he may have inadvertently hurt Jace's feelings, so he takes a deep breath and says, “I'm sorry.” 

“It's fine,” Jace tells him calmly, needing absolutely no explanation for Simon's apology and forgiving him in a heartbeat. 

“For the record,” Simon mumbles, “you give a fantastic blow-job.” 

Jace snorts. “Oh my god.” 

“Just sayin’,” Simon tells him, his lips spreading into a bright grin, enjoying the way Jace's body shakes with restrained laughter. 

“Well, you can ride dick like a champ, so you have that going for you,” Jace teases, chuckling under his breath when Simon chokes on a laugh. 

Their laughter breaks off at the sound of the door bursting open, making them jerk away from each other. Simon lifts his hand and tosses the cover off them, wincing as the cold air pierces their warm bubble. The door shuts quickly after everyone shuffles inside. 

By everyone, Simon means Izzy, Alec, Magnus, Clary, and that same girl who was his servant in the last world. They're all bundled up in large coats, gloves, and scarves, wearing snow-shoes and carrying a couple of snow-dusted duffles. 

“Oh, thank god,” Simon breathes out in relief. 

Izzy comes closer with a grin, sitting a duffle down on the end of their bed. “Well, I'm glad to see you two managed to cuddle for a few hours. No skin off your backs, huh?” 

“You could say that,” Jace mumbles. 

“Something like that,” Simon agrees wryly, looking down at the crome plaque on the duffle that has his name engraved on it. He can see the blurry reflection of him and Jace in it, and he starts to open his mouth. 

Nothing ever comes out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, use your words bois. These memories are something else, huh. Giving them an insight to what they could be like... 👀 
> 
> All kudos and comments are adored ❤


	5. Source Material: Home For Them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, listen, I'm not sure if this is a trope, but I definitely know there's a whole class of fics where AU versions meet Canon Versions. So, uh, I tried my hand at it....sorta 👀
> 
> Enjoy?

Jace's headache this time is worse than before. It's so bad that he reaches up with shaking hands to cradle his head, curling into himself with a whimper. He can hear whispers around him, indistinct but like drills into his brain, and he wishes whoever was talking would shut up.

It feels like forever before that horrible agony in his mind eases into something manageable. He opens his eyes slowly, blearily looking around to see that Alec is sitting at his side, watching him in a mixture of confusion and concern. Jace blinks at him in surprise, taking in his simple t-shirt and strange tattoos all over his open skin.

Stupidly, the first thing Jace rasps is, “Where is Simon?”

Alec's eyebrows furrow, looking far more serious than Jace has ever seen him, and he glances to Jace's right, looking at someone Jace hasn't noticed yet. It turns out to be Magnus, except he looks nothing like the Magnus that Jace is used to, as always. Here, he's wearing makeup and has his hair done into a really good mohawk, and his clothes are flashy and fashionable--he also has so many accessories that Jace has to take a moment to simply take them in.

The knowledge of who they are in this world slams into him at once, making him suck in a sharp breath of pain.

_Alec, your parabatai,_ his mind explains forcefully, as if offended that he forgot. _The person you share your soul with, your brother, the one you would live and die for. You two are stronger together in a fight and out of one, and he is one of the most important people in your life. You love him dearly._

_Magnus Bane,_ his mind tells him, _the high Warlock of Brooklyn. Alec's boyfriend. Scarily good with magic, and always saving everyone’s asses. You lived with him for a while; he makes good eggs. Oh, and you will never tell him this, but you are really thankful for him. He makes Alec happy, and he's a good man._

“Jace,” Alec says warily, “are you--”

“Warlock!” Jace blurts out, surging up in the bed to stare at Magnus with wide eyes. “You're, like, a wizard, right? You can do magic and shit!”

Magnus blinks at him. “I'm sorry, _what?”_

“I--I need your help,” Jace says desperately, flinging his legs over the side of the bed and reaching out to grab Magnus’ hands. “Please, you have to help us. We--we--”

The door behind Magnus that Jace hadn't even noticed suddenly bursts open, and in between one blink and the next, Simon is coming to a skidding stop in front of him. He holds his hands out like he's about to fall, looking a little winded as he comes to a halt, and his eyes are wide when they finally land on Jace.

“Oh, thank g--” Simon chokes, his hand raising to cradle his throat in surprise.

“Jesus Christ,” Jace hisses, ripping his hands away from Magnus to surge to his feet. He doesn't even hesitate to march forward and wrap Simon in a tight hug, blowing out a deep breath as he whispers low in Simon's ear. “It's getting worse, Simon. I--I think there's an expiration date on all this universe-hopping we're doing.”

Simon nods as he slowly pulls away. “I know. We have to do something, or maybe…”

He doesn't finish, but he doesn't have to.

“Okay, what the hell is happening?” Alec suddenly snaps, making both Simon and Jace look over at him in surprise.

Simon blinks at Alec. “Woah,” he mutters, glancing at Jace, then doing a double-take as his eyes bulge. “Double woah. You have _tattoos.”_

Jace glances down at his body to find that Simon is entirely right and he does, in fact, have the same strange tattoos that Alec does all over his body. He looks up slowly, meeting Simon's eyes, and then the memories that aren't his hit him.

Here, he and Simon aren't friends at all.

_Simon,_ his mind provides sourly, _the mundane-turned-vampire you just can't seem to shake. He's not all bad, pretty funny, actually, but you two definitely aren't the best of friends. After fighting over Clary, and neither of you getting her, you both just have a sort of bickering relationship these days. Sure, you respect him and also have a strange fondness for him, but you'll take that to your grave._

“Oh,” Simon whispers, dropping his hands away from Jace and taking a solid step back. “We're not--”

Jace grimaces. “No, no we are not…”

Simon clears his throat and glances over at Alec and Magnus, going still for a moment as he no doubt gets fed his relationship to them in this world. Jace sees the moment that Simon realizes Magnus is some sort of wizard in this world, because his eyes light up with pure excitement.

“You're a Warlock!” Simon blurts out in relief.

Magnus raises both eyebrows. “Yes, I am. You are both very aware of this, so care to explain why it seems to be such a surprise now?”

“Simon!” Clary suddenly appears in the doorway, looking around wildly before her eyes fall on Simon and she slumps in relief. “Dammit, Simon, you can't just say _‘Oh no, we're going to die’_ and then run out of the room at Vampire speed.”

“You think we're going to die?” Jace murmurs, staring at Simon in shock. He'd hoped that it wasn't _that_ bad, but apparently it is.

Simon winces and reaches up to poke at his teeth, his eyes squinting suspiciously. “I'mph a vamphire,” he declares around his fingers, staring at Jace in blatant disbelief.

Jace stares back. “At this point, I'm not even surprised. I'm a--a demon hunter, or something. That's not important right now.”

“Tell that to these,” Simon snaps, pulling his fingers from his mouth and lifting his top lip to reveal elongated fangs. “Jace, what the hell?”

“Not your problem,” Jace insists, reaching up to shove his hands through his hair. He turns wearily towards Magnus. “Please, we need your help. We're not the Jace and Simon you know, okay? Something happened, and now we're…” He pauses, heaving a sigh. “This is going to sound insane, but we're kind of jumping from different universes? I don't know how it works, but--”

“I do,” Simon says, shifting closer to Jace, leaning into his side like they always have. Everyone stares at them like they're insane, though they act like the proximity is the problem and not the story Jace is spewing. “It's tied to mirrors. Every time one of us looks at a reflection that we're both in, we get transported to some other life.”

“We just want to go _home,”_ Jace mutters.

“Okay, wait.” Alec raises a hand, looking detrimentally serious as he flicks his gaze between Simon and Jace. “You're telling me that _our_ Jace and Simon are...what? Just _gone?”_

“I don't know,” Jace admits awkwardly. “We have no idea where they go, or what happens to them. We're just here until we look at a reflection of ourselves, then we're gone.”

“Why do you think you're going to die?” Clary asks softly, inching closer to Magnus and Alec, looking vastly uncomfortable.

Simon shifts uncomfortably, reaching up to push at glasses that aren't on his face. “Every time we wake up in a new world, we wake up with this awful headache. It's getting really, _really_ bad. I'm not sure how long we have until it gets _too_ bad.”

“I know what this is,” Magnus suddenly murmurs, snapping his fingers with a small frown. He moves closer swiftly, flowing limbs waving as he comes to stand in front of them. “You gain memories from your counterparts for every world you land in, don't you? That's why you know I'm a Warlock. Your mind is flooded with the knowledge from this Simon and Jace.”

“Yes, exactly!” Simon blurts out, looking relieved that Magnus understands. “Can you help us?”

Magnus hums, frowning. “You're right to think that you'll die. Your minds aren't meant to withstand so many lives, not at once. The experiences of your counterparts are not your own, and you will crumble under the weight of them eventually. How many worlds now?”

Jace swallows thickly. “This is the fourth.”

“Fantastic,” Magnus says sarcastically, heaving a sigh and sharing a look with Alec. “Well, in that case, we cannot allow you to leave. Your next world will likely kill you.”

_“What?”_ Alec hisses furiously. “Magnus, you can't be serious! What about _our_ Jace and Simon? What, we just lose them forever?”

“I'm with Alec on this,” Clary declares, crossing her arms and pointedly refraining from looking over at Jace and Simon. “If it's a choice, then--”

“Don't finish that sentence,” Magnus says firmly, looking at her in disappointment. “You'll never forgive yourself if you do. I understand that they are not _our_ Simon and Jace, but they are a version of them that are all too real, and we will not condemn them to death as if they aren't.”

Simon clears his throat and awkwardly waves. “Yeah, uh, we're very real. In fact, to _us,_ you're the fake ones. We miss _our_ Clary, Magnus, and Alec.”

“What world do you come from?” Magnus asks, slowly pacing back and forth, looking as if he's trying his hardest to _think._

Jace snorts. “Nothing like this one. There's no, uh, magic, for one. Um, Simon and I are actually best friends there, not frenemies, or whatever. Clary, Alec, and I _definitely_ don't have tattoos.”

“What else?” Magnus waves his hands. “Give me more. Give me _something.”_

“Oh, well…” Simon frowns and clears his throat, shuffling in place. “I'm not a vampire there. Magnus, you look really different. Like, _super_ different. No makeup, more sweaters, kinda flat hair.” He coughs. “Still handsome, of course.”

Magnus grimaces, coming to a halt as he turns to stare at Simon incredulously. _“No_ makeup?”

“None,” Jace confirms.

“Is he--” Alec stops, his entire face going red as if he realizes that whatever he was just about to say would be mortifying. “Nevermind.”

“And _you,”_ Simon mutters, blinking rapidly, “you definitely don't blush in our world. I don't think I've ever seen you do it. Are you gay here? You're gay there. Very much so and kind of head over heels for Magnus.”

“You're with Magnus in basically every world we've been to,” Jace says with a roll of his eyes. “Even that _Game of Thrones_ one. I mean, you were both servants who never met, but you two were giving each other that look.”

Magnus shares a pleased look with Alec, then blinks as a frown steals over his face. “Excuse me? Did you say _servant?”_

“Clary's, specifically,” Simon admits.

“Oh, wow.” Clary coughs and shakes her head, looking a little chagrined. “Uh, that's not what's important. Tell us more about your world.”

Jace heaves a sigh. “How is this going to help? We just live in a normal, happy world. Simon and I are best friends. Clary's my ex, Izzy is Simon's ex, and Alec is confident that he'll be with a very shy Magnus in just a few weeks time. I run a coffee hut called Java Jace, Simon goes to college and does gigs with his band. Izzy works for Clary's dad and goes to college, Clary is also in college and selling her art. Alec is a party organizer, Magnus is a magician, and--”

“Wait,” Clary interrupts, blinking rapidly. “No, this sounds--I know this world. Is Izzy a cute nerd who takes boxing classes? Does Alec wear really nice clothes? Do you and Simon have a handshake?”

Wordlessly, Jace holds up his hand, and Simon instantly reaches up to high-five. They snap in perfect sync, as natural as breathing, and Clary's mouth drops open in surprise.

“They're from the world you went to, aren't they?” Magnus murmurs. “The one Jace followed you into? The one we shattered the portal to.”

Clary swallows thickly. “Yeah, that's the one.”

“Wait, what? You were in _our_ world?” Simon asks in disbelief, his eyebrows raising.

“Yeah,” Clary mumbles. “Um, just for a day, really. It's complicated, but--”

_“That's_ why I blacked out!” Jace bursts out, his eyes wide. “I lost a good portion of my evening, and everyone said Clary and I were being weird. Actually, Clary was being weird that whole day!”

“Uh, sorry?” Clary offers awkwardly, then bites her lip. “So, uh, you said that Clary's your ex there? And Izzy's yours, Simon? That's not my fault, is it? God, I hope not.”

“No, it's ours,” Simon says with a sigh.

“It just didn't work out,” Jace tells her simply, offering her a small smile. “It's okay. There's no hard feelings or anything.”

Alec snorts. “What a marvel.”

“The Magnus in that world,” Magnus muses, barely paying them any mind. He flicks his fingers, the ends sparking, and a book suddenly sails through the air, making Jace and Simon jolt in surprise. “He's no magician. He's a _Warlock._ So, he must have sent you two on this journey, but why?” He whirls around to narrow his eyes at them. “What did you two do to him?”

“Wait, wait, wait. Just--just wait one damn minute. You're saying _our_ Magnus has magic like you?” Jace asks sharply.

Simon groans. “We _really_ shouldn't have touched that mirror.”

The book hovering in the air suddenly sails over Magnus’ shoulder as he perks up. “Mirror?”

* * *

Jace watches Simon's leg bounce up and down at blurred speed, his eyes wide as he stares at his hands. He looks seconds from ripping out of his own skin, and Jace doesn't know how to help.

Magnus has a plan, apparently. It will either send them home, or it will kill them, no in between. Jace wants to hope that this won't lead to their death, but Magnus had been very honest and said that it's a fifty-fifty chance. Still, he and Simon both decided to take that chance.

It's another mirror, just like the one their Magnus has, and it will send them on a new journey as soon as they touch it. Where they end up could be the next world or home, life or death.

They don't really have another choice. They can't stay here, don't _want_ to stay here. And, if by some mistake, they accidentally catch a reflection of themselves, they'll be transported to the next world to die anyway. This, at least, gives them some semblance of a chance to get home.

“I hate it here,” Simon whispers fiercely, making Alec and Clary look over at him, joining in with Jace to stare at him.

“What?” Clary asks in surprise.

Jace clears his throat. “Me, too.”

“Why?” Alec murmurs, still looking unbearably serious, a wrinkle in his brow.

Simon ignores them, looking right at Jace with watery eyes. “I hate them. This Jace and Simon.”

“I know,” Jace says, because he does.

He'd thought it'd been hard to be in a world where he and Simon were _lovers,_ but this is somehow even worse. For reasons he doesn't understand, it had hurt to know that Simon was so upset at the thought of them being romantically involved. Sure, those memories had been _a lot,_ but Jace hadn't been upset by them--the opposite, in fact.

Truthfully, he'd call it a gay awakening if he weren't already bisexual. Those memories of being with Simon are...well. Needless to say, Jace has been doing his best not to think about them because he has the growing suspicion that he likes them a bit too much, and you're just not supposed to be so enthralled with the idea of being with your best friend.

And yet…

Anyway, Jace is having a hard enough time dealing with that, so this world is like a punch to the face. Any world where he and Simon aren't close shouldn't exist, in his opinion. And it doesn't, not really, not even here. Here, this Jace and Simon have had their _moments_ that gives him a pinch of hope--strange things like smiles Jace had hid when Simon made him laugh, like Jace gasping on the edge of bliss as Simon's fangs pierced his wrist, like Jace grasping Simon's face in his palms and calling his name desperately. Whatever moments they share here range from quiet and hidden to so heavy that they're impossible to explore.

What gets Jace, and probably Simon, is that this world has them pitted against each other. This Jace hides his fondness for Simon instead of embracing it. He pretends like he doesn't like him or care, even when he does. It's this wall they've decided separates them, and both of them are too prideful and scared to tear it down.

It's quite possibly the saddest thing that Jace has ever experienced because he _knows_ that Simon, no matter the universe, is the best thing that can happen to him.

“Everything here is so--so tragic,” Simon whispers, shaking his head. “Mr. Morgenstern is evil here. Alec started out closeted and sad before he found Magnus. This Simon was in love with Clary, so much so that it killed him, and he ended up turning into _this._ And _Jace…”_ He looks over at Jace, his throat bobbing. “This Jace has had so much pain, so much treachery. And--and he hates this Simon, so we're not even--”

“Hey, stop,” Jace interrupts softly, reaching over to grab Simon's hand, threading their fingers together to give Simon something to hold onto. He smiles reassuringly. “If it makes you feel any better, this Jace actually _does_ like Simon. Quite a lot, actually. He's just...closed off, that's all.”

“Oh,” Clary says softly.

Jace glances over at her. “Oh? What is it?”

“We see why, in your world, you two ended up with ex-girlfriends,” Alec mutters, his eyebrows rising as he cocks his head.

“So, you two are…” Clary trails off, waving her hand between them with a _look._

“What?” Jace breathes out, his face burning as he and Simon rip their hands away from each other at the same time. “No, no, we're just...friends.”

_“Best_ friends,” Simon clarifies, squirming in place, clearing his throat.

Alec snorts. “Uh huh.”

“Sorry, it just seemed like…” Clary coughs and waves a hand. “Nevermind. You have to understand, it's really weird seeing Jace and Simon being so, uh, close. They never are.”

“This place _sucks,”_ Simon declares sullenly.

Jace sighs. “Yeah, tell me about it.”

“Are you going to tell them?” Simon asks Clary and Alec. “After we're gone, I mean. Will you tell them what happened?”

Clary and Alec share a look, then nod in unison.

“Good,” Jace mumbles.

Simon leans forward, looking serious. “Then you tell them to--to try and know each other, because there are so many worlds out there where they're better together than apart. Trust me, I would know. They could be…” He trails off, blinking hard as he pulls away. When he speaks again, his voice cracks. “If they'd just give each other a chance, they could give each other so much relief in a world like this. And, after everything they've been through, they deserve it.”

“We'll tell them,” Alec murmurs.

Clary nods. “We promise.”

Simon nods and clears his throat, reaching up with one hand to swipe under his eyes. He sniffles and looks away, avoiding everyone's gazes. Jace wants to give him his privacy in a moment like this, but he can't look away. Simon just looks so _sad,_ and Jace's heart violently protests the sight.

In front of the eyes of Clary, Alec, God and everybody, Jace bravely reaches out again and grabs Simon's hand like he did before. Let them think whatever they want to, Jace doesn't care. If Simon needs him, he's always going to be there.

It seems to help because Simon slumps over to the side with a wet whimper, dropping his head on Jace's shoulder, his eyes closed. It's like the entire fight has left him at once, and he simply cries it out, leaning on Jace as he does.

Jace knows that it's about more than just this Simon and Jace being estranged, though that certainly isn't helping matters. It's also about the fact that they could die, that they might actually never get to go home. It's a daunting reality that they don't want to face, but they don't have any other choice, and Jace thinks that crying in a moment like this is perfectly valid. The only reason he isn't himself is because it would only upset Simon more, and he doesn't want that.

As if the thought of possible death summoned him, Magnus suddenly enters the room with a grave expression. Quitely, he says, “It's time.”

Jace and Simon hold each other's hands tight, then stand to face their fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooft, this be sad times, folks. Rest assured, I didn't bring 'em all this way to kill them. 
> 
> Or did I? Oooooooh 👀
> 
> Thanks for all feedback you'll give 😍


	6. Porn With(out?) Plot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I even need to explain this trope? Smut, fam. It's smut ;)
> 
> (But also feels)
> 
> Enjoy!

The first thing that Simon registers is the lack of pain. It's the first time he can recall waking up without a splitting headache in some time. 

The next thing he realizes, when he opens his eyes, is that he's home. He's actually, genuinely  _ home.  _ Well, he's in Magnus’ guest room, but he recognizes it immediately from the many nights he's stayed over. 

“Simon?” 

There are arms suddenly around him, soft hair brushing his face, and he recognizes that immediately as well. Without any hesitation, he wraps his arms around Izzy and draws her closer, nearly breaking down and crying  _ again  _ because it's  _ his  _ Izzy; he just knows it is. Sure enough, when she pulls back, there are tears swimming in her eyes behind her glasses, and she's smiling so wide that Simon can't help but smile back. 

“I'm home,” he whispers. 

Izzy releases a wet laugh, nodding. “You're home, that's right. God, we were so  _ worried.”  _

“So was I,” Simon admits. He takes in her tear-stained cheeks and frowns. “What happened? How long have I been out?” 

“Couple of hours,” Izzy murmurs. “You and Jace touched that mirror, then just hit the floor. We wanted to take you to the hospital, but Magnus wouldn't let us.” She swallows and leans forward, lowering her voice. “You're not going to believe this, but Magnus is--Simon, he's a  _ Warlock.  _ Like, a real, live immortal who can do magic and has magic artifacts. I know it sounds insane, but--” 

“No,” Simon interrupts with a small laugh, “it really doesn't. You'd, uh, be surprised what I'd believe these days. Don't ask me how, not right now, but I already knew about Magnus.” 

“How?” Izzy asks immediately. 

Simon chuckles and shakes his head, pushing himself up to sit on the side of the bed, grinning at her. “Let's just say that a friend told me. Anyway, I know you have questions, but I really want to see Jace, okay? Is--is he awake yet?” 

“I don't know,” Izzy murmurs with a concerned frown. “Clary is with him now. Alec and Magnus disappeared somewhere to talk about this whole Warlock thing. I think Alec is into it, actually.” 

“He would be.” Simon rolls his eyes and snorts, pushing himself to his feet. “Alright, I promise to answer your--” 

Before he can finish, the door slams open and Jace comes marching in. He comes to a screeching halt as soon as he sees Simon, relief and pure joy passing through his eyes. He looks like the sun, shining so brightly that Simon almost can't look at him, so intense that Simon barely even notices Clary standing beside him. 

He notices when Clary and Izzy exchange a look, then Izzy murmurs, “We're going to give you two some time alone. When you're ready, just come out to the living room.” 

Simon and Jace don't reply, nor do they look away from each other, and the girls leave, shutting the door after them. The silence stretches on a long time after their departure, and Simon is willing himself not to cry, even though he can feel the tears gathering as Jace stares at him softly. 

“We're home,” Jace whispers. 

Simon nods, holding back his tears as his lips spread into a grin. “We're home,” he echoes. 

That seems to break the spell and send them into motion, because the next thing Simon knows, their bodies are colliding together as they rush forward to wrap each other up. Simon buries his face in Jace's shoulder, feeling Jace's hand cup the back of his head, petting his hair. Emotion swells within him, and he clings to Jace as hard as he can, laughing in exhilaration and crying a little, too. 

They don't break apart for a long time. 

When they do eventually pull away, they don't go very far. Jace beams at him, still holding the back of his head, and Simon searches for the right words to say. He can't seem to find anything that will fit what he's feeling right now. There's something that's  _ perfect  _ about being home, more than just avoiding death and making it back to their own lives, almost as if the very fabric of their beings have settled once more. 

Jace releases a soft sigh and leans forward, pressing his forehead to Simon's, his eyes slipping closed. Nothing about this action is out of the ordinary. They've had their foreheads pressed together before--once while drunk, slurring their words as they argued about whether Marvel or DC was better; many times while they took selfies, grinning into the camera; the occasional times when they'd knock their foreheads together as a sign of affection, something guys do sometimes. 

Even still, this feels intimate in a way it never has before, and Simon can't help the way his eyes sink closed and his whole body unclicks as he relaxes into the moment. It just feels  _ good.  _ It always does, being this close to Jace. 

His traitorous mind turns back to the world where their counterparts were lovers. They'd pressed their foreheads together, too. Usually during sex when they were murmuring love confessions, or that time they'd danced in their kitchen of their shared apartment, their eyes closed as they swayed in a bubble of simple contentment. Simon remembers it as clear as day, as if it was his memory, as if it was  _ him.  _

He'd like to tell himself that the way his heart beats rapidly with hope and his mouth goes dry with yearning is just because of those memories that aren't actually his, but he knows he'd be lying if he tried. Those memories wouldn't mean so much if he hadn't been secretly longing for something like that this whole time. 

Maybe it would have been better if he had gone on this journey alone, he thinks. Then he immediately banishes the thought, knowing that it's not true. 

Simon tries to imagine going through all those worlds alone, without Jace, and the mere idea is unfathomable. To go through all of that alone would have been hard. Going through it with anyone else besides Jace wouldn't have been easy. Even  _ with  _ Jace, it wasn't a walk in the park, but it definitely solidified something he's already known for a long time. He would have missed Jace, just like he always misses Jace when he's gone. 

Izzy's words from so long ago, when she'd broken up with him, drifts through his head.  _ “You deserve someone you'd miss when they were gone, and honestly...he deserves you."  _

Simon takes a shuddering breath and lifts his shaking hands from Jace's shoulders, hesitating for one moment before taking the plunge. Knowing what he's doing, even as he has no idea, he exhales slowly and drags his hands up Jace's neck to finally cradle his cheeks. 

“Simon?” Jace whispers cautiously, going still. 

“Please don't hate me,” Simon replies, equally quiet. “Promise you won't hate me.” 

Before Jace can even reply, Simon tips his head up to brush his lips over Jace's for a kiss. It's not the first, not between them, not in their memories, but it's the first that has nothing to do with different worlds and everything to do with  _ them.  _ It's just a soft touch of lips before Simon minutely pulls back, slowly opening his eyes. 

Jace's eyes are wide. “I thought you didn't like the idea of us being together.” 

“If me wanting it means I lose you,” Simon croaks, “then I don't.” 

“You--you…” Jace stops. He blinks once, twice, a third time. He huffs a small laugh. “Jesus, Simon, there's nothing you can do to lose me, haven't you noticed that? You can't get rid of me.” 

Simon strokes Jace's cheek with his thumb, swallowing thickly. “I was  _ jealous,  _ Jace. Jealous of them for--for being so happy and in love. Can you believe that?” 

“You want that?” Jace asks softly. 

“No,” Simon says honestly. “I don't want their life or what they have. I--I want what  _ we  _ have, and maybe a little more. I think I always did.” 

Jace stares at him for a long moment, then he smiles. It's a gentle smile, almost shy, and it sends butterflies into Simon's stomach. That sweet curl of lips makes his heart flutter, and he's just about to return the gesture when it is suddenly pressed to his mouth. He can feel Jace's smile against his lips, and his heart swells with too many emotions to take note of. Without prompting, his lips grow into a smile of his own that doesn't really allow them to kiss, but he doesn't mind. 

It takes a couple of breathless laughs before they manage to slot their lips together and push aside their giddy relief, the kiss suddenly turning serious. When it does, Simon squeezes his eyes shut and basks in the moment, forgetting everything that's not them right here, right now. 

Jace murmurs something against his lips, something that Simon doesn't catch, and it must not be important because Jace carries on kissing him like he's already forgotten what he's said. Somehow, that triggers something in them, like they both realize that anything besides what they're doing is miniscule in comparison. As easily as that, nothing else matters but kissing each other as deeply as possible and touching each other wherever they can reach. 

Simon makes a small sound in his throat when Jace's fingers slide up under the hem of his shirt, and it can't be anything else but encouragement. It does the trick because Jace suddenly pulls back with a breathless gasp, breaking their kiss to yank at Simon's shirt, eager to remove it. Simon helps him, tossing his shirt carelessly to the side and sighing as soon as Jace curls back into him, their lips meeting all over again. 

For a while, Simon is content to kiss with intensity so vibrant that he can barely breathe and to let Jace touch his chest curiously. However, the thought that Jace could  _ also  _ be shirtless breezes through his mind, and he latches onto it. 

Things spiral from there. He manages to get Jace's shirt off, then hooks his fingers into Jace's pants to tug him to the bed, and it's like, after that, everything goes in slow-motion while speeding up. It's like Simon has unlocked years worth of want and desire, and it's rushing forward all at once. He literally can't  _ stop,  _ so caught up in touching Jace, exploring the feels and taste of his skin, losing himself to the sensation of Jace doing the same. He doesn't want it to end, doesn't want to quit, and Jace seems to be on the same page. 

He knows, instinctively, that they're going to have some form of sex, and he's really okay with that. He's not sure what they're going to do, but he's happy to go with the motions and see where they end up, sure that it will be amazing. 

He's right. 

“Fucking  _ fuck,”  _ Jace chokes out, hissing through his teeth, his hips jerking. 

Simon has just made the executive decision to tug Jace's pants down and wrap his hand around his length, which seems to be the right choice. It seems that Jace has a dirty mouth in the midst of pleasure, and as it turns out, Simon likes that. 

“You should probably be quiet,” Simon murmurs breathlessly, slowly pumping his hand, watching Jace bite his bottom lip  _ hard.  _

“Trying,” Jace grits out, lifting his head to look down and watch Simon stroke him, which doesn't really help. He takes it in for a beat, then groans a little too loud and tosses his head back. “Jesus.” 

“I go by Simon, actually,” Simon says with a small laugh, sliding his hand up Jace's chest. “But seriously, you have to be quiet or else someone is going to hear you.” 

Jace lifts his head up with wide eyes, his pupils blown with lust. His chest is heaving. “Simon,  _ Simon,  _ I'm a very--ah!--loud lover, so...fuck!’ 

“Right, well, I've got just the thing,” Simon says softly, raising up so that he can lay along Jace's side. “Kiss me.” 

Jace immediately turns his head, openly eager, whipping around so fast that his hair falls into his eyes. Simon tenderly brushes it away, pauses to lick his palm for an easier glide, then leans forward to swallow Jace's moan. 

This method works out well. Jace whimpers into his mouth, one hand fisting into the cover, the other lifting to hold onto the pillow for dear life. Simon can tell when Jace is close to release. The kiss turns sloppy, more noise slipping free instead of being muffled, and his body holds more tension with each pull of Simon's hand. When he's about to come, he rips away with a gasp, his lips parting, and Simon quickly clamps his free hand over Jace's mouth to muffle whatever sound he's going to make when he falls over the edge. 

Jace's eyes fly open at the contact, his chest constricting as his body locks up. He moans into Simon's hand as he comes, spilling on his fingers, his hands digging into the pillow and sheets while he  _ yanks.  _ Simon watches in awe, though he's not at all surprised. Jace has always been beautiful, and he is even more so now. 

“Oh my god,” Jace whispers when he relaxes and Simon withdraws both hands. 

Smug, Simon grins and waggles his eyebrows. “Good, right? Not only can I  _ ride  _ dick, but I also know how to handle it.” 

“Mhm,” Jace hums, smiling slow and stupid and pretty. He flips on his side, easing down the length of Simon's body. “Well, let's see if I'm as good at blow-jobs as my counterpart.” 

With that, he settles in between Simon's legs and takes him into his mouth. It's Simon's turn to try and muffle his sounds, which he finds trouble with. He ends up having to cover his own mouth when Jace swirls his tongue, and then he has to keep his hand over his mouth--but tighter--because Jace immediately realizes that Simon likes it when he does that, leading him to continue it mercilessly. 

So, yeah, Simon's a quivering mess in no time, his hips jerking as he whines into his own palm. He takes a few peeks, watching Jace's head bob up and down, their gazes catching for a few moments, but then he quickly realizes that he will lose grip on both his sanity and his orgasm if he does that too often, so he stops. Instead, he keeps his head thrown back and simply loses himself to the sensation of Jace's hot, wet mouth sucking him off. 

He flails a little when he's about to come, frantically reaching down to smack Jace's shoulder to warn him, and it's just in time for Jace to pull away and stroke him to completion. He gasps his way through it, his free hand digging into his own thigh so hard that he'll probably have marks later. He manages to muffle his moans for the most part, so his breathing suddenly seems loud when he comes down from his post-orgasm high and slides his hand away. 

Jace is immediately there, sliding up the bed to press a soft and slow kiss to his lips, which Simon returns with a hum. 

“So nice,” Simon breathes when they break apart, curling close together. 

“So, what's the verdict?” Jace murmurs. “As good as my counterpart?” 

Simon hums and reaches up to caress Jace's cheek, smiling softly. “Better, because it's  _ you.”  _

“Sap,” Jace accuses in amusement. 

“I tend to be, yeah. If we're doing this,  _ really  _ doing this, then you'll have to get used to it.” Simon searches Jace's gaze curiously. “We are doing this, right? This wasn't just, like, a one-off?”

“Simon,” Jace says softly, “for the sake of honesty, let's just speak bluntly here, okay? Admit it, we both lost our girlfriends because they knew we were in love before we did. We're  _ really  _ slow on the catch-up, but we're here now, so you have to be insane to think I'm going backwards instead of forwards. We're doing this. There's nothing I want more, there never has been. I was okay never coming home along as I had you, and it took that to make me realize that  _ you  _ are my home.” 

Simon blinks hard, his heart squeezing painfully and pleasantly in his chest all at once. “God, and you call  _ me  _ a sap.” 

“Shut up,” Jace teases, leaning forward to press a kiss to his forehead. “What was it you said? We're better together than we are apart?”

“Yeah,” Simon whispers, “that's exactly it.” 

Jace smiles at him. “Then let's go with that. Now, come on, we're home and we have family to go reunite with.” 

Simon grins back. “Yeah, we do.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you allll ❤


	7. The Epilogue; wrapped up in a nice, neat bow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, to clarify, I'm not sure if this is a trope, either. But, if it's not, it SHOULD be. Wrapping up everything in a nice little bow, tying it all back together, bringing in the content feels...all fic writers do it at some point, and I'm very bad about it 😂 now, I have an excuse, okay? Let me have this. 
> 
> And yes, I ended up posting all of this in one day, but to be fair, I had to for it to qualify as my Bingo Square. So, to all my binge-readers out there, you're welcome...
> 
> Enjoy! :D

“Do you ever wonder what they're doing?” Simon asks quietly. “Our counterparts, I mean.” 

Jace shrugs. “Sure. I just hope they're happy.”

* * *

Jacy looks up in surprise when Simone hesitantly takes the seat next to her. They look at each other for a moment, then both glance away at the same time, listening to the sounds of their friends laughing brightly from the other room. 

It's the sort of quiet that Jacy wants to break, but she has no idea how to begin. They're all at yet another game night, hanging out as a group, and it's starting to become her least favorite and most exciting event of her week. She's not the biggest fan of the strange excitement she gets every time Simone meets her eyes across the table when everyone is playing cards, only then to look away with a faint blush. She's especially not in favor of the tingles that shoot through her whenever they accidentally touch, both of them pulling away guiltily like they've done something wrong. 

Yet, she is wildly obsessed with the feelings. It kind of makes her head spin, and she keeps going back to that damn kiss at Magnolia’s pool party  _ months  _ ago. Ever since it happened, Jacy’s been gripped with the urge to do it again… 

Mere moments ago, she'd been in the middle of twister with Clark, Simone, and Magnolia. It had been fun at first, everyone laughing and teasing each other, falling all over themselves. Then Simone had to reach over her shoulder to get _left_ _hand, yellow,_ and that had put their faces way too close together, and now… 

Well, Jacy had pretty much immediately crumbled and ended the game, then waited the proper amount of time to slip out of the room to settle in the guest room and hide. Simone coming in here and shutting the door is...problematic. 

“I'm just taking a moment,” Jacy offers casually, throwing Simone a quick smile. “It gets loud.” 

Simone reaches up and tugs on one of her messy waves of hair. “Just loud?” she asks. 

“I'm fine, really,” Jacy says, though she has no idea how that correlates to what Simone just said. “You should go back and--” 

“Do you remember when we used to talk?” Simone cuts her off. “Back before we kissed? We used to joke with each other and tease the boys. Hell, we even used to bicker over Clark for a little bit, until we got over him. Remember?” 

Jacy stares at her. “I remember,” she says softly. 

“We don't do that anymore,” Simone murmurs, looking down at a hole in her jeans that she picks at nervously. “I guess it's my fault. I should have never kissed you. That--that obviously made things weird, and I get it now. I'm sorry I--” 

“Nope,” Jacy interrupts bluntly. She sighs and shakes her head. “You just  _ had  _ to apologize, didn't you? Well,  _ I'm  _ not sorry.” 

Simone gapes at her. “What?” 

Jacy doesn't think, just acts. She reaches up to push her hands into Simone’s messy hair, tangling her fingers into it and using the grip to bring their lips together. She sighs into the kiss, humming in approval. This is what she's been wanting, and holy shit, it's so good. 

Simone curls into her, making a small sound that quickly breaks off into a nervous giggle when Jacy pulls away. She clamps a hand over her mouth, her eyes wide, her entire face beet red. 

Jace smirks. “We're definitely doing that again, and we won't apologize for it, either.” 

“Okay,” Simone squeaks. 

* * *

Simon stares down at the scroll in his hands, his heart in his throat. It's been a fortnight since the warriors marched on Morning Star, and their correspondence has trickled to a stop in the last five days. The war is scheduled to be won by tomorrow, hopefully, if there isn't a retreat. 

He has not heard from his Lord Herondale, nor Lady Fray in many days. It's starting to wear on him, making him grow frazzled and distant when his people need that the least. They all need reassurances right now, ones that Simon cannot give them. He contemplates slipping down to the tavern for some ale, but wavers on the thought. 

“Sire!” Maia comes bursting into his study with wide eyes, breathless as she stares at him. 

Simon pushes his chair back as he stands, dropping the scroll. “You have news, Maia?” 

“My Lord,” she whispers, and for once, he doesn't even bat an eye at his relatively new title, “they've returned. The war...it's over.” 

“My husband,” Simon rasps, “he's returned from the war?” 

Maia nods, smiling softly. “I hope so, sire.” 

“Thank you, Maia,” Simon breathes out, blinking hard as his heart races in his chest. 

He wastes no more time, circling around the desk to hurry from the room. He hastens down the halls, hearing the noise of people welcoming the warriors back home outside even before he makes it out the doors. People naturally part when they realize he's moving through the crowds, and perhaps he's still not used to it because he doesn't realize it's happening until it's too late. 

He ends up at the front, a crater of space surrounding him, and he's too eager staring at the mass of warriors climbing the hill to enter the courtyard to care. He clasps his hands together and holds his breath as people come into view. 

Clarissa is walking in the front, as she should. She is undoubtedly the new Queen, and he feels a swell of pride for her. They managed to take Morning Star, giving her rule over all the lands, and she walks like a Queen should. Her back is straight, chin tilted up with pride, her armor gleaming in the harsh sun. She's covered in the blood of her enemies, proof that she fought for her people and finally, after so long, she  _ won.  _

Behind her is her servant. Maia is quite close with him, as is Simon. Magnus has always come off as royal himself, despite his status, and he garners respect wherever he goes. Clarissa loves him like a brother, and Simon has no doubt that they fought alongside each other in the battle. Next to Magnus is Jace's servant, Alexander. They've become lovers, if the whispers Simon has caught from the kitchens is thought to be true, and those usually are. Alexander is handsome and tall, and he demands respect in his own quiet way. Jace also loves him like a brother, even calls him by a nickname,  _ Alec, _ and Simon is sure Alexander fought bravely in the battle as well. 

Not everyone with high status cares about their servants; this, Simon knows. While he treats Maia like a friend, not everyone else sees it that way. Isabelle, for example, had been Lord Aldertree’s servant for a short period of time, and she had been working too hard. Jace had agreed, which led him to a fight with Aldertree--thankfully, it hadn't been to the death, though Jace would have certainly won if it had. Instead, in the end, Isabelle had become Jace's servant and was granted a life of ease, as well as the bonus that she gets to work with her brother, Alexander. 

She's also quite the fighter, they've learned, so Jace had brought her to battle as well. Normally, servants do not go to battle, as that is a warrior's purpose. However, they do go to do their duties, and no one protests if they decide that fighting is their duty--Jace and Clarissa least of all. 

Izzy is standing slightly behind Alexander, but there is no Jace in front of them. The lack of blond hair and golden clasps to reflect in the sun sets Simon's heart to pounding a rapid beat. Jace wouldn't have fallen in battle, surely not. He's too strong, too skilled, for that. 

Simon's lungs are ready to burst from how long he's been holding his breath, and there's a crushing sensation in his chest for each moment that passes where he never sees his husband. He goes cold all over when he catches sight of the healers on the side of the crowd of warriors, carrying gurneys with covered bodies. He can just make out blond hair on one of those bodies. 

“No,” slips out weak and horrified past his lips. 

Just then, there's a break in the front line, and Alexander shuffles to the right, slowing in perfect sync with Isabelle. As if a gift from the Gods, Jace takes his place in front of them, his head held high as he enters the courtyard. Just as Clarissa, Jace's armor glints in the sun, covered in blood, but unlike her, Simon cannot stand the sight of him while holding still. 

He launches himself forward, uncaring of propriety, running as fast as he can to close the distance between himself and Jace. He's quite fast, something that his friends and husband find impressive, so it doesn't take that long. He closes the distance so quickly that Jace barely has time to take two steps forward and brace himself before Simon is throwing himself at him. 

Jace does catch him, however, chuckling throatily in his ear. Simon releases a gasp of relief, squeezing his eyes closed as he holds onto his husband with all his might, solace washing through him and causing him to tremble. 

“My, my, Lord Simon,” Jace teases, “one would think that you've missed your husband.” 

Simon pulls back slightly to gaze at Jace with parted lips. “One would be right, Lord Herondale. Your correspondence ended, and I--I thought the worst. You're never to do that to me again!” 

“They took out that option in case we would need reinforcements.” Jace smirks, his eyes gleaming with smug pride. “We didn't.” 

“I fretted,” Simon admits softly. 

Jace clicks his tongue. “Come now, we've just won the war. No time for fretting. It  _ is  _ time for celebrations, however, and we should get to that.” He smiles at Simon, looking young and alive and perfect. “Honestly, look at you, throwing yourself at me with no decency. What will my fellow warriors think? You'll have them mock me.” 

Simon laughs and shakes his head, reaching up to grab Jace's face, dragging him in for a fierce kiss. He cares nothing for those surrounding them that all have come to a stop to watch. He knows, as they all do, that this union was the catalyst that led to ending the war. 

He remembers nothing of his wedding, only remembers waking up in his new husband's quarters. He'd been informed that he'd fainted at the lake with Lord Herondale, promptly after their wedding--people had worried that they'd been poisoned. They hadn't been, thankfully, and they'd been left to their own devices to try and piece together their lost time. 

Between them, they remembered nothing. However, what was meant to happen  _ did _ , so they moved on. As they had no choice, they adjusted to their marriage, learning each other, falling in love in a way most who marry for something like this don't. Simon has been slowly adjusting to his new status, as he's far more used to being Clarissa’s esteemed advisor--which, by-the-by, he still is, just with a shiny new title and an even shinier new husband. He has no qualms with this. 

Simon pulls away from the kiss with a bright smile, taking in Jace's flushed face and glazed eyes, something warm curling around his heart and settling there. “Let them mock you,” he whispers to his husband. “They are only envious of what you have.” 

Jace looks at him with love and murmurs, “As they should be.” 

* * *

The box is moving. 

Jace looks between it and Simon, who is wearing the worst poker face in history, and he waits. The box jolts a little more across the floor, then after a beat, there's a small yip. 

“You didn't,” Jace whispers, his heart clenching as Simon's lips spread into a grin. 

“I did,” Simon confirms, reaching out to pull the lid off the box with a small chuckle. 

As soon as the lid comes off, a head pops up from the box belonging to a golden-haired puppy. It has a black nose and a white mark between its eyes, and Jace melts almost immediately. He's reaching out with a small gasp before he even realizes it, lifting the puppy out of the box to cradle it to his chest, his eyes wide. 

“Oh my god,” Jace whispers, laughing as the dog hears his voice and immediately launches itself at his face, doing its best to lick him all over. Its butt is wiggling with the force of its wagging tail. “Hi, hi there, sweetheart. Are you a girl or a--” 

“Girl,” Simon tells him softly, watching him play with the puppy with a dreamy sigh. “Isn't she the cutest fucking thing? Happy birthday, babe.” 

Jace buries his nose in her fur, inhaling deep and closing his eyes. God, he hasn't had a puppy since he was a kid, never living anywhere that would allow it. He just never thought about it again, even though he and Simon bought their house together last month. He remembers that he'd mentioned it off-hand to Simon in their old apartment last year that he wanted to have his babies, then joked that he'd meant fur-babies. He meant both, technically, but they'd agreed to adopt later after marriage--a fur-baby, though, apparently can come now. 

“What's her name?” Jace asks, barely refraining from fucking crying like an idiot when the puppy scrambles closer to his neck and curls up there, held by the platform of his arms. 

Simon shrugs. “Whatever you wanna call her. She was Luna at the shelter, though. They did say that she didn't answer to it yet, so changing it would be easy, if you wanted.”

“No, Luna is nice,” Jace murmurs, petting her soft fur with a small smile. “That's one of your favorite characters in Harry Potter, so it fits.” 

“Oh, she's going to have you wrapped around her paw in a heartbeat,” Simon teases, putting his elbow on his knee and leaning his face into his hand. “Also, I don't know why, but you holding that cute puppy makes you even sexier than you are normally, and frankly, that's just rude.” 

“You did this to yourself,” Jace murmurs. He can feel his face softening as Simon watches him in shameless adoration. “Thank you, Simon.” 

“For what?” Simon blinks, confused. 

Jace eases Luna down, both of them pausing to watch her slowly start exploring, her nose buried in the carpet. When he looks back to Simon, they're both wearing a grin. Again, his face softens and he shifts so he's able to crawl over to Simon, pushing the box further away as he hovers his face right in front of Simon's. 

“Thank you for being you,” Jace says simply, leaning forward to press a kiss to his lips before slowly pulling away. “I love you so much.” 

Simon reaches out to poke his nose. “Ah, you know I love you, Jace. I'll give you a complex with how much I do if I'm not careful.” He leans forward to steal another kiss. “Also, we're going to have to put Luna in one of those doggy spas when we go to the cabins this year. I don't think she's the type of dog to like  _ that  _ much snow.” 

“Fair enough.” Jace waves a hand and scoots forward so he can splay out on Simon, in between his legs. Simon brings his arms around his shoulders, immediately carding fingers through his hair. For all his teasing that Jace is a big baby for enjoying laying like this, he always accepts it with a happy sigh. “Best birthday ever, hands down, you cannot change my mind.” 

Simon snorts. “You sure about that? Luna is currently peeing on your favorite rug.” 

“What?” Jace's head snaps up in alarm, and sure enough, his new puppy is doing exactly that. He launches himself away from Simon. “Luna, no!” 

“So it begins,” Simon calls after him, laughing. 

* * *

Videogames could probably stop wars, Simon thinks. They must have some curative powers that he has no idea about, something magical about them that eases people into forging bonds that last lifetimes, because this is something else. 

He glances at Jace out of the corner of his eye for what must be the fiftieth time, taking in his narrowed eyes, the way his tongue pokes out between his lips in concentration. He's focused solely on the screen, never taking his eyes off of it, and his long fingers move with novice determination over the controller. The world around him must not exist. 

Or, that's what he thinks, right up until Jace says, without ever taking his eyes off the screen, “If you have something to say, just say it.” 

Mortified, Simon snaps his gaze back to the screen, his throat sticking when he tries to swallow. He watches his character fight valiantly on the TV and only feels a small sense of pride to know that he's still winning, even with him being distracted as he is. 

To be fair, Jace is very distracting. 

Without even meaning to, Simon finds his eyes straying back to Jace once more. He can't help it. He's still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that he and Jace are...friends? 

Is that what they are? 

He figures that's what someone would call it if they just saw them from an outside perspective. Two guys, hanging out in one apartment, playing vidoegames for hours on end. Sometimes they talk, but they mostly don't--if they do, it's usually about small, meaningless things. 

So, pretty much most guy friendships. 

Except, well, most guy friendships don't consist of one Shadowhunter and one Vampire, both of which only usually used to hold hostility to each other for various reasons--liking the same girl, losing the same girl, keeping up appearances, too stubborn to change. Those sorts of things. 

That is, of course, before two alternate versions of themselves showed up and body-snatched them for about an hour and turned everything on its head. The resulting conversation with Clary and Alec had been truly, genuinely awkward and painful to get through, to say the least. 

Clary had said, “We're pretty sure you two are in love. Well, not  _ you  _ you, but other-you. You were definitely harboring feelings and super close. Well, other-you, I mean--you know what I mean. What we're trying to say is, stop being assholes to each other and be friends instead because other-yous could be dead, and it would be fucked up to not fulfill your possible dying wish, ya know?” 

Alec had said, “Yeah, that.” 

Magnus had, thankfully, just rolled his eyes and done his fancy magic that allowed them to watch the memory of what happened in the air like some air-television or something. 

Simon hadn't expected much to come of it, but then he felt pretty bad about the idea that some version of himself out there might be dead, and all he'd wanted was for him and Jace to be friends. It had gotten to him so bad that he actually made the effort to search Jace out at Hunter’s Moon. He'd fully expected it to go south really quickly, but Jace had apparently toned down his attitude because it went fairly well. 

So well, in fact, that Simon had invited Jace back to his apartment to play games. That's exactly what they'd done--Simon teaching Jace to play, Jace actually listening and learning. And, shockingly enough, it's  _ continued  _ to happen, to the point that Jace comes over every Wednesday to play videogames. It's just  _ a thing  _ now, and Simon is still reeling from that. 

“FINISH HIM,” the game demands. 

Simon snatches his gaze back to the screen to see, to his chagrin, that his distracted pressing of buttons has gotten him yet another win. He presses triangle and watches his character finish off Jace's with a lame kick, the match ending just like that. 

“Why do you keep looking at me?” Jace asks, turning to frown at him. 

Simon makes a weak  _ pfft  _ noise. “What? Looking at you? I'm not doing that. No, never. I don't even have eyes, man.” 

Jace arches an eyebrow. “Uh huh.” 

“Please ignore me,” Simon whispers, shutting his eyes and waiting for the couch to eat him like it eats all miserable, useless things that are better forgotten--that's clearly what he is.  _ Don't have eyes,  _ what kind of bullshit? “Just--I'm having a rough night, that's all.” 

“Something bothering you?” Jace asks evenly, blinking at him. “If you need help, ask.” 

Simon purses his lips. “Okay, remember when you gave me very shitty advice on flirting with girls?”

“Not shitty, but yes.” Jace waves a hand. “Go on.” 

“Got any advice on...friends?” Simon asks weakly, looking down at his controller. 

“Friends,” Jace echoes. He's blatantly staring when Simon looks up.  _ “You,  _ best friend of the century, want friend advice?” 

“Not your area?” 

“I don't have a lot of friends, Simon. I have family, I have colleagues, I have people I love that I would kill and die for. Friends aren't my area, no.” 

“So,” Simon says slowly, “which am I?” 

Jace blinks. “What?” 

“You heard me. Am I family, colleague, or someone you--” 

“Simon.” 

“What?” Simon mumbles. 

“We aren't friends,” Jace says simply, sitting his controller aside and leaning back against the couch, apparently giving Simon his undivided attention, which can't mean anything good. 

Simon tries not to frown so hard, though he doubts he succeeds. “Yeah, I kinda figured. But, if we're not friends, then what are--” He cuts himself off, realizes what he was seconds from asking, wavering on whether he actually wants the answer to that or not. “I don't know, Jace, it just seemed like we were doing friend things.” 

“I can see the confusion. Allow me to clear it up for you. Do friends bite friends?” 

“I mean--” 

“Simon,” Jace says sternly, arching an eyebrow. 

Rolling his eyes, Simon mutters, “No.” 

“Do friends  _ let  _ friends bite them?” 

“Well--” 

Jace scowls at him. “I'm being serious.” 

“Yeah, I know,” Simon mumbles. “It's actually starting to freak me out. But I get it, okay? We've done things that aren't within the realm of friendship. Fine, that makes sense. I guess I'm struggling to see what it's within the realm  _ of.”  _

“What do you think?” Jace asks. 

Simon clears his throat. “Well, I'm not your family. I'm definitely not your colleague. And I'm for sure not someone you love that you'd kill and die for.” 

“So, what, me slitting my wrist knowing you'd drain me dry wasn't me willing to die for you?” Jace tilts his head, deadly serious. “Me killing vampires to save you as a mundane wasn't me being willing to kill for you?” 

“Okay,  _ yes,  _ but you did those things for Clary,” Simon snaps, frustrated now. 

“Does that mean I wouldn't do them now?” Jace asks firmly, gesturing between them. 

Simon throws up his hands. “I mean, I think you would. I  _ know  _ you would.” 

Jace nods. “I don't do things for Clary anymore.” 

“Do  _ not  _ try and tell me I fit into the category of someone you love,” Simon says sharply, shaking his head. “Just don't.” 

“Those are my categories, Simon. You have to fit somewhere. You made sure of that.” 

_ “Me?!  _ How?” 

“You, you know…” Jace grimaces and flicks his fingers, huffing. “You lingered. Just around all the time, and now we're in each other's lives, so you have to go  _ somewhere.”  _

“Well, it can't be there,” Simon snaps. “Make up a new category, or something.” 

Jace narrows his eyes. “No. That's what I have, that's where you go. Deal with it.” 

“Why would you say that?” Simon whispers, his eyes wide. “My brain has a thing about love, Jace. You don't get it. The moment I  _ know  _ someone loves me, my brain takes it and runs with it. By the end of the week, I swear on my life, I will be one-hundred percent in love with you, and you'll only have yourself to blame.” 

“You--what now?” Jace blurts out, freezing in place as if he's a deer caught in the swinging headlights of a car coming flying around a curve. It's oddly adorable. 

Simon releases a gust of air. “Oh no, it's already happening.” 

“You're not serious, right?” Jace asks cautiously, his throat bobbing. “You won't  _ actually--”  _

“You're very pretty, and we've been hanging out, and you just basically told me that you loved me, so yes, I will  _ actually,”  _ Simon hisses, glaring at Jace like he's everything wrong in the world. “I would've had sex with you  _ before  _ the love thing if you asked, but now? Fuck it, let's get married.” 

Jace stares at him for a beat, then suddenly bursts out into loud, uproarious laughter. It's ugly and leaves Jace disheveled in two seconds flat, and Simon is sure that it's the most marvelous thing he's ever seen. Jace, not a robot, actually human capable of bright laughter, confirmed. 

It goes on longer than necessary, stretching on until Jace actually looks like he's in pain, hands coming up to clutch at his ribs like they ache. This is coming from the guy who willingly launches himself out of windows for fun, so Simon is pretty sure he's being dramatic. 

Finally, after too long, Jace's laughter tapers off until he can whimper out, “Why are you so fucking  _ funny?”  _

“Yeah, laugh it up,” Simon says flatly. “You're not the one about to lose yourself on a hopeless endeavor with a guy who apparently loves you, will kill and die for you, but most definitely won't take you on a date first.” 

“What?” Jace frowns, apparently offended. “I so would take you on a date first, do not even.” 

Simon arches an eyebrow. “In that case, you owe me, like, five dates.  _ At least.”  _

“This is the weirdest way anyone has ever asked me on a date,” Jace muses. 

“You're supposed to be asking  _ me  _ on a date,” Simon corrects. 

Jace wrinkles his nose. “Why can't this be considered a date? Izzy makes fun of me and calls them dates every Wednesday. By my count, that means you've gotten your five dates and then some. You didn't even put out.” 

“That would mean this is still a date and I still have time to put out,” Simon tells him, crossing his arms. “I have to be wooed before I give up the goods, Jace. It's as simple as that.” 

“Well, according to you, you're about a week out from being completely wooed, so I think I'm right on track,” Jace retorts, raising his eyebrows. 

Simon is not at all sure how this evolved into a challenge without him noticing it, but he's not about to back down and  _ lose.  _ “Don't play gay chicken with me, Jace. I will win. In fact, I will win so hard that we'll find ourselves married six years down the road and raising a kid, and I still won't back down.” 

“I didn't know chickens could be gay,” Jace says casually. His lips twitch, then he sits up. “But, to clarify, you've wanted to have sex with me for apparently some time, would say yes if I asked you to marry me, and you're about a week out from being ruined for anyone else ever...and you think you're the one who's going to win?” 

“You're joking, but I am not,” Simon says seriously, refusing to be ashamed of the way his heart works. “You can't just tell a guy like me in a roundabout way that you love him, would kill and die for him--that's some Shakespearian love confession bullshit. I'm  _ weak  _ for things like that, and I  _ will _ have sex with you right now and be in love with you by tomorrow, and then I'll hate you for inevitably breaking my heart, but you won't be able to say I didn't give fair warning.” 

Jace surveys him for a moment, then the laughter drains from his face. “Simon, I would never make any advances on you if I ever intended to break your heart. I would leave it alone if I wasn't planning to take it seriously.” 

“Well, good,” Simon says, nodding. He can respect that, and he does. He also figures that's the end of that. “I'm glad that you--” 

He does not expect Jace to abruptly slide across the couch and kiss him. He nearly swallows his fucking tongue, sending him into a coughing fit as he ducks his head away from Jace, only to immediately lift it when he can breathe again. He stares at Jace, who looks utterly calm. 

“What?” he says dumbly. 

Jace's lips twitch. “So funny,” he murmurs, almost as if fond, and shit, maybe he actually  _ is  _ because he kisses Simon again with a sweetness that suggests Jace is, in fact, pretty fond. 

This time, Simon does not almost swallow his tongue. No, for this kiss, he closes his eyes and returns it, allowing himself into the soft drag of Jace's lips, his undead heart giving phantom flutters in his chest. It's at this point that he realizes that he had lied by complete accident. He'd told Jace he'd be in love by tomorrow, but that won't be possible because Simon's poor brain is pretty sure he's in love now. 

He can only hope it doesn't end in heartbreak. 

(It doesn't.)

* * *

“What about you?” Jace asks, smiling slightly at Simon. “Do you wonder about them?” 

Chuckling, Simon waves a hand. “Yeah, but I'm pretty sure they're fine.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there you have it, folks. All of it wrapped up in a nice little neat bow, just as easy as that. What was your favorite trope? Who was your favorite versions of characters? Did any of these inspire you? All-in-all, I hope you all enjoyed it ❤
> 
> If you did, don't hesitate to drop off some kudos and leave a comment; I cherish every single one! 
> 
> Ta!
> 
> -SOBS


End file.
